Drama Total: Duelo Internacional
by L J H 27
Summary: Al borde del despido por parte de la cadena de televisión mas grande de Canadá, el famoso anfitrión canadiense Chris McLean se le viene a la mente una idea que podría hacer reconsiderar a los ejecutivos de la cadena; siempre trató de buscar concursantes de Canadá, pero esta vez intentara con un publico mas grande, el internacional. (Capítulo 3 YA Disponible)(nuevo desafío)
1. La Introducción

**Hola, vuelvo por estos rumbos para relajarme un poco; se que nunca terminé lo que inicié en este fandom, pero fue por diferentes circunstancias. Ahora que estoy libre estoy más que listo para darle "luz verde" a este proyecto.**

Un hombre de tez morena, ojos obscuros y una larga cabellera azabache que combinaba con su ligera barba rasurada se abría paso en un edificio. El hombre que vestía una camisa gris azulada que portaba encima de una blanca camiseta larga lucia nervioso, pero lo intentaba disimular con un rostro triunfador y arrogante.

Ese hombre era Chris McLean, un anfitrión que había tenido su tiempo de fama algunos años atrás, pero ahora tenia que enfrentarse ante una llamada de la cadena de televisión, CSTV, que fue la misma que impulsó a sus shows de reality a la fama mundial.

-Hola, recibí una llamada de los ejecutivos - dijo Chris en un tono seguro a una mujer que esperaba sentada en un escritorio.

-Claro, señor McLean, los ejecutivos lo están esperando - respondió la mujer sin algún interés aparente y con rostro indiferente.

El ex-anfitrión abrió la puerta de madera que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de la mujer y entro con cierta inseguridad solo para encontrarse a una gran mesa alargada ocupada por muchas sillas distribuidas alrededor de esta en la que se encontraban sentadas muchas personas con aspecto formal, pero con un rostro que transmitía enojo.

-¡Ted!, cuanto tiempo - el conductor grito en un tono de felicidad falsa.

-Siéntate McLean - ordeno el hombre que se encontraba mas al fondo, el director ejecutivo de la cadena Ted Simons.

-Jefe, ¿recibió las galletas que envié para usted? - preguntó con tono incrédulo.

-Mire McLean, todos aquí presentes sabemos del éxito que ha tenido su serie de realitys, Total Drama.

-Bueno, eso es cierto - Chris respondió con tono arrogante.

-Pero cada cosa buena tiene un lado obscuro, ¿o no es asi McLean? - preguntó en tono amenazante.

-Eh, ¿a que se refiere? - preguntó algo aterrado.

-Nuestra cadena a llevado a su programa alrededor del mundo, hemos invertido en todo lo que nos pidió para la correcta realización de sus shows ¡y con lo que nos paga es con esto! - dicho eso, Ted saco un control del cual pulso un botón y un proyector empezó a generar una presentación de diapositivas.

-¿Qué es eso? - el anfitrión miro la imagen proyectada.

-Gastó millones de dolares en la isla wawanakua - la imagen proyectada era la del campamento wawanakua.

-Si, pero recupere el dinero vendiéndola a las industrias locales - trato de defenderse.

-Claro, pero la volvió a comprar, ¡en un estado radiactivo!, el cual causo mutaciones en animales y hasta creo que en un concursante - ahora la imagen proyectada era la del campamento en su estado radioactivo- ¡era obvio que nos demandarían!.

-Vamos viejos, eso no es tan grave.

-¿Y las multas internacionales de su tercera temporada lo son?

-Por favor, yo que iba a saber que el avión estaba en decadencia.

-Escuche McLean, invertimos mucho dinero en su show y aunque ha tenido un increíble éxito, ¡no basta para pagar sus deudas! ¡Nuestras deudas!, nos vemos obligados a despedirlo -

-¡¿Que?! - pregunto extrañado - No por favor, no se precipiten, miren, tengo una idea para un nuevo reality que les aseguro pagara lo que debo - imploró el conductor de cabello obscuro.

-Ah, te escucho - Ted se acariciaba la sien por todo el estrés acumulado.

-Hay que tomar audiencia mundial, concursantes de todo el mundo, en un solo lugar por un gran premio, imagine los ratings que generaría eso.

-Mire McLean, es su ultima oportunidad, lo volveremos a apoyar económicamente, pero si no lo logra... lo demandaremos.

-Gracias jefes, no los decepcionare.

-Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Chris salió del lugar con una sonrisa triunfante, había logrado convencer a los ejecutivos y estaba mas que listo para torturar a nuevos incautos adolescentes.

Pronto grabaría un comercial de televisión, crearía anuncios por la Internet e incluso grandes letreros alrededor del mundo, necesitaba recibir a distintos concursantes alrededor del mundo.

**Pues eso seria todo, suerte para todos los que deseen participar. Aquí me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Conflictos Internacionales (Parte Uno)

**Hola gente, ya estamos comenzando el fic, los personajes ya fueron elegidos y, ¿qué nos esperará en esta historia?**

* * *

Se observaba un gran yate lujoso de color blanco con detalles dorados surcando un basto océano de forma veloz y ruidosa en un día soleado y despejado de cualquier nube.

En la proa de la costosa nave, Chris McLean, presentador televisivo, miraba como la maquina avanzaba hacia un destino todavía no revelado; pronto, el anfitrión giró la cabeza a la cámara que lo filmaba y sonrió hacia esta.

-Hola gente, sean bienvenidos a **Drama Total: Duelo Internacional - **levanto sus brazos en forma de énfasis - soy yo, Chris McLean, su anfitrión de esta temporada - se señala a si mismo - y de todas las demás - sonrió.

Un hombre del staff se acerco a McLean con una bandeja la cual sostenía un vaso de limonada adornada con el típico limón y la diminuta sombrilla; el presentador tomó el vaso y bebió de este.

-Esta nueva temporada estará cargada de mas drama, mas emoción y mas conflictos - seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro - y por su puesto, nuevos desafíos, nuevas caras y una nueva sala de torturas - al parecer no le importo decir lo ultimo -

La gigantesca nave blanca disminuyo la velocidad mientras se acercaba a una gigantesca isla semi-tropical, llena de playas, junglas, cascadas y montañas; en una pequeña zona de la isla se podían observar cuatro cabañas de piedra agrietada y descuidada construidas de manera simple, una gigantesca mansión, muchas banderas de distintos países repartidas en la playa y una gigantesca bandera canadiense ondeándose en la parte mas alta de la pequeña zona. En la montaña mas alta se ondeaba una bandera que tenia inscrita en ella el titulo del programa.

Pronto el yate se detendría justo enfrente del muelle de madera de la isla y todas las personas que había dentro de esta, salieron, incluyendo a un hombre musculoso, de edad adulta y de tez obscura y al mismo presentador. El conductor de la nave, que fue el único en permanecer ahí, se retiro con esta dejando a todos los miembros del staff y al presentador en la isla.

-Bienvenidos a la isla McLean, ¡mi isla! - dijo con orgullo mientras se señaló - así es, televidentes de todo el mundo, he conseguido una isla a mi nombre, esta isla virgen ubicada en el océano pacifico es ¡completamente mía! - parecía disfrutar del momento, ya que su sonrisa se hacia mas grande - ahora les explicare todo al respecto, 20 concursantes de todo el mundo arribarán a la isla, se dividirán en dos equipos y se enfrentaran a un desafió semanal donde el equipo perdedor votara para echar a uno de sus miembros de la competencia hasta que solo quede uno quien se llevará el gran premio de un millón de dolares - se enfoca a un gigantesco saco lleno de billetes verdes el cual posteriormente explota por la sobrecarga de dinero arrojando al aire muchos billetes.

-Ahora es tiempo de conocer a los 20 jóvenes que han decidido llegar a este reality - dicho eso un pequeño bote pesquero adornado con la bandera de Australia llega a la costa, de la proa de este una chica de estatura promedio, tez clara pero sin llegar a la palidez, ojos plateados y pecas distribuidas en el las mejillas y nariz, ademas de su cabellera lacia castaña que le llegaba a los hombros; en si denotaba una apariencia tierna e inofensiva. Esta chica vestía un pantalón deportivo obscuro de unas tallas mas altas y que lucía algo viejo y desaliñado, una blusa de manga corta de color azul obscuro, tenis del mismo color y guantes de color negro.

-Hey, **Hayley Blackstone, **bienvenida al programa - habla con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Chris, es emocionante poder estar aquí - la chica solo sonríe y empieza a mirar alrededor con un rostro lleno de confusión - aquí nos quedaremos.

-Así es Hayley, la isla McLean, todo lo que hay aquí.

-Se veía mejor en los anuncios... - habló con cierta decepciona

Chris se limita a reír en carcajadas - enserio hay personas que se siguen creyendo lo de los anuncios.

La chica solo lo mira con un rostro molesto y el presentador la ignora y vuelve a voltear hacia la cámara con su misma sonrisa característica.

-Bueno, aquí viene nuestro siguiente concursante -

Otro barco pesquero arribó en la costa de la Isla McLean, esta vez la bandera de Rusia es la que se encuentra ondeando; en la proa del barco había un chico de estatura alta y contextura regular, de tez blanca casi pálida, cabello obscuro y un par de ojos azules. El chico vestía una camisa negra, pantalones y gabardinas del mismo color, ademas de un par de botas militares de ese mismo color también; en su camisa tenia colgadas unas gafas obscuras que poco después cubrieron sus azules ojos. El chico bajó del bote.

-**Seth Stavro, **¿que hay viejo? - saludo de forma cortés el presentador.

-Oye, creo que "viejo" significa alguien de edad avanzada ¿no crees? - dijo en tono arrogante.

-¿Que? - el presentador lo miró extrañado

-Digo, este, quise decir... nada... viejo - el ruso miró avergonzado a Chris mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Esta bien... - Chris lucia desinteresado en el chico.

-Hola, soy Hayley, pero mis amigos me dicen Hay.

-Soy Seth - el chico estrecho la mano con la chica.

Un tercer barco llega al muelle, su bandera que lo adornaba era la bandera italiana; cuando el buque se detuvo, una chica emergió de este, esta chica tenía una cabellera de tonalidad naranja atada a una coleta, era de estatura alta, y de contextura delgada; sus ojos eran obscuros llegando a la tonalidad negra y su piel lucia levemente bronceada; ella vestía unos pantalones jeans obscuros, unos tenis _converse_ y una polera negra de mangas de colores similares a los del arcoíris.

-¡Hola Chris! - grito la chica pelinaranja emocionada - Fue un lindo viaje, excepto por todo el mar, pero en fin, ¡que alegría estar aquí!

-**Maddie Riffin, **bienvenida al... - es interrumpido

-Espera, esto no es Canadá, esto mas bien parece una isla tropical - dijo la chica con desilusión - ¿Dónde están los osos, las montañas nevadas y los bosques de pino?

-Estamos en Canadá, en las Islas Vírgenes Canadienses del Pacifico o como yo las llamo, las Islas McLean - habló con orgullo - y sobre los osos, trajimos uno desde el parque nacional de Canadá - se ve la escena de un oso de color marrón en una hamaca atada a unas palmeras bebiendo una bebida de coco.

-Pues no era lo que esperaba - dijo la chica - en fin, ¿alguien tiene hambre?.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para comer las "deliciosas" - haciendo signo de "entre comillas" en la ultima palabra - comidas del chef.

-¡Genial! - la chica tenia una gran sonrisa.

Otro barco se acerco, su bandera era la bandera de Alemania, cuando este se detuvo, salió un chico de aspecto albino, con una larga cabellera blanca hasta los oídos atada a una coleta y una piel clara, sus ojos eran de tono rojizo y lucían bastante decaídos, en el lado derecho de su rostro tenía unas peculiares marcas rojizas; es alto, aproximadamente 1.82, y de contextura fuerte. El chico llevaba alrededor de su cuello un escote de bufanda negro, decorado con dos flechas amarillas apuntando a bajo. Su ropa se compone de una camisa blanca de manga larga, que lleva más de uno negro largo. tiene un escote redondo profundo y dos cortes redondos en ambos lados por encima de la cintura, pantalones de aleta amarilla. los baberos negros de los pantalones de aleta no están en sus hombros, pero en cambio están colgado hacía abajo libremente. Una vez mas las piernas en su pantalón amarillo muestran flechas negras. A los extremos de los pantalones están metidos sus botas negras. Con flechas amarillas en ellas

El chico avanzo por el muelle con las manos ocultas en la ropa con una mirada seria e indiferente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-**Oliver Smith, **¿qué tal viejo? - el anfitrión saluda amablemente.

-_Meh, _regular viejo - el chico no parecía importarle ser grabado.

-Hey, soy Seth - dijo el chico castaño.

-Yo soy Maddie - dijo la alegre chica pelinaranja.

-Soy Hayley, pero pueden decirme Hay - dijo la australiana.

-...Oliver... - dijo el chico haciendo un forzado saludo con el brazo provocando que todos lo miraran de forma extraña para luego recargarse en un poste cercano alejándose de los demás concursantes.

Otro buque pesquero llegó, este tenia la bandera de Grecia ondeándose, cuando se terminó de mover, una chica avanzó por el muelle caminando a paso lento; ella tenia la piel pálida como porcelana, una larga cabellera obscura ondulada que le llegaba hasta la media espalda con una franja rojiza, de estatura alta, aproximadamente 1.79, delgada y ojos de color aguamarina. Vestía una polera rojiza con la palabra "_ROCK" _inscrita en ella de color negro, un short de mezclilla, unas mallas de red negras, unas botas militares y un chaleco holgado negro cubriendo parte de su polera.

-**Lizzie Queen, **bienvenida al programa - el presentador sonrío.

-¿En este basurero nos quedaremos? - dijo de forma indiferente.

-Oye, pagué mucho por esta isla - dijo el presentador indignado.

-Agh, por lo menos dormiremos en esa mansión ¿cierto? - la chica señala una gran mansión que se encontraba en la isla.

-No, yo dormiré cómodamente ahí, ustedes dormirán en esas - Chris señala unas "cabañas" de piedra que se veían que tarde o temprano se derrumbarían.

-Bueno, espero no ser la primera a la que se le cae la "cabaña" en la cara - la chica se abrió paso hasta donde estaban los otros concursantes.

-¡Hola, soy Maddie! - sonrió la pelinaranja.

-Lizzie - la chica le devolvió la sonrisa de forma educada.

Otro buque se acerco, este lleva la bandera del Reino Unido, del barco un chico salió corriendo hacia el muelle como si estuviera huyendo de algo; el chico era de estatura bajita, de contextura regular pero casi llegando a lo delgado, de tez de tono mate, ojos azabaches que hacían un perfecto juego con su cabello del mismo color que no era largo y tenia un estilo puntiagudo; el chico vestía una camisa de manga corta color azul marino con el icono de una bola de pool estampada en esta, unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y unos _converse _rojos, ademas de una gorra azul en su cabeza la cual en ese momento llevaba en la mano.

-**Robert Woodcock, **viejo, luces alterado- dijo Chris con una sonrisa burlona esbozada en el rostro.

-Si... parece como si te hubieras asustado con algo - dijo Seth sin preocupación.

-¿De que hablan?, ademas de tener que pasar muchos meses con ustedes, bola de fracasados, no hay nada que me altere - dijo el chico en tono engreído.

-Bueno, parece que a alguien no le enseñaron modales - respondió Seth.

-Como quieras, de todos modos no me importa lo que salga de tu boca - replicó Robert -y llámenme Rob, ¿quieren?

-мудак (_imbécil en ruso) _- respondió Seth sin importancia y luego se dio la vuelta mientras Rob giro los ojos y se dio la vuelta también.

-Vaya, por fin empieza a haber drama - Chris se froto las manos con ansias.

Otro barco pesquero se acerco a la isla, este tenia la bandera de China en el mástil; en la proa, una chica estaba meditando, la chica tenia el cabello de tono obscuro con las puntas de color blanco, sus ojos eran de color gris azulado y era de estatura alta y dejaba ver un buen cuerpo que dejo a los chicos que habían ahí mirando atentamente; esta chica vestía una blusa color blanca sin mangas, una minifalda negra y unos botines de tacón del mismo color.

-Bienvenida, **Wu Soo Ae **- dijo el presentador.

-Por favor, solo díganme Soo - la chica inclino el cuerpo en forma de saludo oriental.

-Hey, no puedo dejar de notar lo que tienes en la espalda... ¿es real? - pregunta Hay acerca de lo que parecía ser una espada en su espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? - saca su espada revelando que es real - si, es algo bastante preciado para mi - responde con frialdad.

-Hey, espera un momento... están prohibidas las armas punzo cortantes, no queremos recibir otra demanda - interrumpió Chris con preocupación.

-Pero yo solo la usaría para... -la chica se quedo pensando como si no supiera que decir - para cortar... el césped -

-¿Enserio? - Chris se quedo dudando acerca de si lo que decía la chica era real entrecerrando los ojos - Por mi esta bien - cambio su rostro a su eterna sonrisa despreocupada.

-Idiota - murmuro la chica sin que el presentador la escuchara.

Otro barco se acerco al concurrido muelle, la bandera de la nave era la de la India y de este salió un chico de tez morena, cabello obscuro corto y desaliñado dándole una apariencia _punk, _ojos verdes que resaltan en su rostro, de contextura fuerte y atlética y de estatura alta, aproximadamente 1.87; el chico vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros algo desgastados, y una camisa de manga corta del mismo color.

-**Sanjet Hardik, **bienvenido - el presentador choca los puños con el recién llegado.

-Gracias viejo, esto es grandioso - afirmo con alegría.

-Bueno, espero que no cambie ese animo tuyo en el futuro - soltó una leve risa.

-Descuida, no lo sera - Sanjet le da un "golpe amistoso" a Chris en la espalda que lo derriba al instante - lo siento amigo - dice en tono avergonzado.

-Hey, que hay grandulón, soy Seth - dice el castaño con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Sanjet, pero para los amigos soy Jet - dice el chico.

Mientras tanto, Rob quien estaba recargado en un poste de madera del muelle los miró de reojo y giro los ojos.

-Hipócrita - murmuro sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Otro barco llegó a la isla, la bandera que este portaba era la bandera de Estados Unidos de América; la chica que lo transportaba era una joven de estatura promedio, de tez clara sin llegar a un tono pálido, de buen cuerpo, cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño claro, ojos color café obscuro a punto de tornarse negro; esta chica, quien lucía molesta vestía un vestido floral, chaleco sin mangas con flecos estilo nativo norteamericano café claro, un collar con el signo de la paz, muchas pulseras de cuentas en la mano derecha, sandalias con diseños de colores y una cinta café con una flor blanca amarrada a la cabeza.

-Hey, **Carly Williams, **¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Fatal - dijo confrontando al conductor con una mirada molesta - las chimeneas de esos barcos en los que nos transportamos emana mucho _Dióxido de Carbono _letal para el pobre ecosistema de este océano... las pobres gaviotas se asfixiarán.

-No puede ser, otra hippie - murmura Chris.

-Si ser hippie significa defender a los que no pueden defenderse de las grandes corporaciones como la tuya, entonces ¡si lo soy! - habló firmemente levantando el puño.

-Bueno, entonces te encantara saber que esto era una isla virgen antes de que Chris llegara - dijo Oliver quien se encontraba alejado a los demás.

La chica se abalanzó sobre el conductor con mucha ira y furia hasta que llegó el sujeto que acompañaba a McLean, el sujeto adulto, piel obscura y corpulento, la separo y se la llevó cargando.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza McLean!, ¡Gente como tú asesina al planeta! - grito mientras el sujeto se la llevaba donde los demás campistas.

-Uff, gracias Chef - agradece al hombre que lo separo de Carly.

Otro barco llegó al muelle, la bandera correspondiente a este era la de Rumanía; de este bajó un chico con una extraña similitud a Oliver, solo que su tez no era tan pálida, su cabello era obscuro, sus ojos eran de tono amarillezco al igual que las marcas de su rostro; sus auriculares eran grises y su vestimenta era idéntica remplazando lo amarillo por color el color gris. Al ver esas similitudes todos se quedaron atónitos.

-**Andrew Smith...**espera un momento, ¿no eres familiar de ese chico Oliver? - pregunto Chris confundido señalando a Oliver quien "hablaba" con los demás concursantes, aunque claramente el no prestaba atención.

-Así es... el es mi estúpido hermano - dijo con cierta crueldad.

-Pero... el es de Alemania y tu de Rumanía, ¿cómo es posible eso?

-¿Ese perdedor te dijo que era alemán? nah, solo se cree alemán por criarse ocho años, ahora hasta creo que es nazi - respondió - ¡Hey Oliver, ¿quieres quemar judíos? - le gritó a Oliver quien solo giro los ojos.

-Esta... bien - respondió Chris confundido - como ya nos están grabando para el mundo da igual, ve con los demás concursantes.

-Bien... interesantes compañeros

-Gracias, soy Carly - saluda amablemente.

-Eh, no gracias, si eres la clase de personas que creo que eres, pienso que no te has lavado las manos en... bueno... toda tu vida - dijo cruelmente.

-Idiota de [censurado] - la chica lo empieza a estrangular de forma repetitiva.

La bandera de Polonia colgada en el mástil de un barco que se acercaba, se ondeaba en el aire. Cuando se detuvo el barco, una chica salió de esta, era de estatura alta, contextura poco robusta, cabello rubio, lacio y suelto llegando hasta la media espalda; el color de sus ojos era aguamarina y su tez era clara. Ella vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas que era cubierta por una chaqueta color azul naval, un pantalón de mezclilla de color gris y botas deportivas de color azul y blanco.

-Bienvenida a la isla **Sarah Dabrowski - **anunció el presentador.

-Bien, es bueno estar aquí - dijo la chica en tono serio - y ustedes - refiriéndose a los demás concursantes - mejor cuídense las espaldas que no renunciare hasta que me lleve ese millón de dolares.

-Ah, no puedes asegurar nada todavía - contesto Rob.

-¿A qué te refieres? - respondió con molestia.

-Bueno, tal vez puedas superar a la bola de ineptos que tenemos por compañeros - al decir eso recibe miradas de enojo por parte de sus compañeros - pero yo - se señala - yo no soy como ellos - dice en tono arrogante.

-Hablas mucho y haces poco, mejor será esperar a que inicie la competencia antes de alardear - responde Sarah.

-Como sea - cruza los brazos y se recarga en uno de los postes del muelle.

Un barco se acerco al muelle, la bandera que ondeaba confundió a muchos concursantes que no la supieron identificar ya que era celeste y tenía una forma irregular blanca en el centro. El chico que emergió de el parecía ocultar parte de su cuerpo ya que vestía con un pantalón negro, grandes botas negras, y una chaqueta roja de manga larga cubriendo una camisa negra, guantes negros y un sombrero en la cabeza; el chico en si era alto, aproximadamente 1.77 metros de estatura, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos rojizos.

-Bienvenido **Clyde Doonoven, **nuestro competidor de la Antártida - anuncio Chris.

-Tu bien sabes que yo no estoy aquí por cuenta propia, así que no esperes que sea amable - respondió Clyde de forma fría.

-Si, también se lo que tus - haciendo señal de comillas - "tutores" me dijeron que hiciera si te portas mal - hablo alegremente.

-Bah, como si me interesara - responde.

-Oye - hablo Soo - ¿Cómo que eres de la Antártida?.

-Si, ¿qué no ahí solo viven científicos? - pregunto Jet - A menos que seas hijo de un científico.

-Algo así... no quiero hablar de eso - el chico se cruza los brazos y voltea al horizonte.

-Que raro - murmura Chris.

Un barco ondeando la bandera de Irlanda se acerco, cuando este dejo de moverse una chica salio caminando por el muelle, la chica era algo bajita, aproximadamente media 1.53 metros, sus ojos eran color marrón, su cabello era peculiarmente color turquesa largo y atado a dos coletas que llegaban hasta la cintura, era delgada y de buen cuerpo. Vestía una blusa de color morado sin mangas, una minifalda con estampado de flores, medias hasta la rodilla de color negro, unas botas caqui y un gorro de lana azul.

-Bienvenida **Chrissy Valentine** - saluda el anfitrión.

-Gracias McLean, fue buena elección el elegirme - asegura la chica de cabello turquesa.

-En realidad el Chef Hatchet fue quien reviso todas las audiciones y eligió a los participantes - habla despreocupado.

_Se ve una escena "Flashback" del Chef con muchas videocintas rotas esparcidas en el suelo de un cuarto obscuro y una bolsa llena de videocintas que no habían sido maltratadas. - Esta si - dice el Chef tomando una de la bolsa y guardándola a parte - esta no - arroja otra al suelo - esta si - toma otra y la guarda..._

Bueno como sea, creo que fui su única elección buena porque mira a los demás ineptos que hay aquí - señala a sus compañeros.

-¡Oye! ¡Cual es tu maldito problema enana! - grita Sarah

-¡¿Podrías callarte maldita?! - responde Chrissy.

-En serio, esto ya me esta gustando - Chris se vuelve a frotar las manos.

Un barco con la bandera de Chile se acerco, cuando se logró detener un chico de tez morena salió de este; el chico ademas tenia el cabello de color negro y los ojos de color café, era de estatura alta y regularmente delgado; vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa color azul y unos tenis de color negro.

-**Andres Anaya, **bienvenido.

-Gracias viejo; vaya, así se siente estar en un Drama Total, grandioso - dijo el chico con emoción.

-Es genial ¿no? - habla Chris - y deberías de ver a tus compañeros - señala a Oliver, Soo y Clyde aislados, Sarah discutiendo con Chrissy, Seth peleando con Rob y un Andrew siendo todavía estrangulado por Carly.

-¡Es como lo imaginé! - vuelve a hablar emocionado apunto de soltar una lagrima.

-Claro viejo, espero que mantengas ese optimismo cuando conozcas la comida del Chef - advierte en tono divertido.

-Ah, no hay problema, he comido cosas peores - habla despreocupado.

-Te aseguro que nada es peor que la comida del Chef, ¡Nada! - advierte Chris.

-No me pagan lo suficiente - reclama el Chef que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-Descuida viejo, estaré bien - Andres va con sus compañeros.

Otro barco se acerco, su bandera era la bandera de Francia y cuando se detuvo salió una chica de tez demasiado blanca al punto de llegar a la palidez, sus ojos era del color de la esmeralda y sus labios eran rosados, su cabello era largo y ondeado de color obscuro atado a una cinta rosa; era delgada y de buen cuerpo; ella vestía con un top blanco adornado con un lazo rosa, una falda blanca con detalles rosas y unas _ballerinas _rosas.

-Bienvenida **Clarisse Romina Persephone DiLumbargo** - anuncia el presentador.

La chica le hace al presentador una seña de silencio con una cara avergonzada - no digas mi apellido en voz alta por favor - habla dulcemente.

-Descuida, no abriré la boca - responde el anfitrión.

-Oh, gracias Chris.

-No por ahora - murmura y ríe maliciosamente.

-Hola gente, espero que sea una justa contienda y podamos ser amigos - saluda a sus compañeros de forma amable.

-Hola, igual a ti... - hablaba Andres antes de ser interrumpido.

-Por favor niñata, aquí no hay amigos que valgan la pena - habla cruelmente Rob

-Estoy de acuerdo con el _inglesito _malcriado, mocosa, con esa actitud tan estúpida no llegaras a nada - concluye cruelmente Chrissy.

Las palabras hirieron la sensibilidad de Clarrise quien empezó a soltar un llanto.

-Aparte de todo es una _llorica - _reclama cruelmente de nuevo Rob.

-¡Oye! ¡¿cual es tu problema imbécil?! - grita Jet, quien ya no soportaba quedarse callado haciendo que Rob se volteara girando los ojos.

-...Gracias - habla Clarrise a Jet sonriendo.

Un barco se acerca ondeando la bandera de Suecia en su mástil, de este emerge un chico de estatura alta, y algo delgado, de tez blanca sin llegar a la palidez , ojos azules y cabello rubio desaliñado cubierto por un gorro de lana negro; este chico vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color gris algo decolorado, una sudadera amarilla encima de una polera azul rey y unos tenis deportivos blancos, ademas de unos guantes sin dedos negros.

-**Kelvin Holmberg, **bienvenido al show - anuncia Chris.

-Gracias viejo, la verdad preferiría dormir un poco, pero bueno, un millón de dolares no estarían nada mal - habla desganado.

-Bueno, ve a conocer a tus compañeros, están de aquel lado - señala a los demás.

-_Nah_, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer - el chico saca su celular y empieza a jugar _Subway Surfers.__  
_

Chris sacude los hombros.

Otro barco se acerca al lugar ondeando la bandera de Italia y cuando se detuvo salió una chica de buen cuerpo, ojos color morado cubiertos por unos lentes, cabello hasta la espalda castaño y de estatura medía aproximadamente 1.77 metros; esta chica vestía una camisa amarilla de manga corta, pantalones de color verde hasta la rodilla y tenis amarillos con calaveras blancas.

-Bienvenida **Molly Molter, **al programa, espero que tu estadía aquí sea una pesadilla - ríe Chris.

-Gracias, yo espero que... - razona lo que le dijo el presentador - espera ¡¿Qué?! - se alarma.

-Ya me entenderás - responde despreocupado.

-Olvidalo, solo quiere asustarte, pero todos sabemos que es mentira y que los campistas no sufren como en la television - habla Andres despreocupado.

-Si, supongo - sonrie Molly - si no ya los ubieran demandado

Chris se limita a reir a carcajadas. - Hay algo llamado soborno - continua riendo.

-Como sea, tienes razón, no debe de ser tan malo - habla Molly.

Chris vuelve a reir.

-Como sea - Molly va donde estan los demas concursantes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hayley, pero mis amigos me dicen Hay - saluda la australiana.

-Soy Molly - responde amablemente.

El barco número 18 arribó en la costa ondeando la bandera de Dinamarca, de el sale un chico de estatura alta, y de contextura musculosa y atractiva, de tez bronceada, cabello rubio algo desordenado _"con estilo", _un par de ojos color celeste, sonriendo con una boca limpia y reluciente; este chico tenía _piercings _en la ceja y_ comisura inferior del labio. _Vestía una remera deportiva color blanca debajo de una campera blanca con roja estilo al estilo "escolar americana" , jeans obscuros y desgastados y converse rojos que combinaban con su campera._  
_

-Bienvenid... - Chris es interrumpido.

-No necesitas presentarme viejo, yo lo haré - el chico aclara su voz tosiendo levemente - damas, caballeros, pero sobre todo damas - guiña su ojo a la cámara - mi nombre es **Mattaeus Poulsen** y soy el futuro ganador de esta temporada de Drama Total - sonríe a la cámara.

-¡Hey!, el único que puede sonreír así a la cámara soy yo - reclama Chris.

-Si si, lo que quieras viejo - ignora a Chris - Hey, que hay preciosa - empieza a coquetear con Hayley.

-Lárgate cretino - responde molesta.

-Porfavor, nadie se niega a Matt - responde de forma arrogante- pero me gusta que se hagan "las difíciles" - sonríe.

-Te lo advertí - la chica saca lo que parece ser un revolver asustando a todos en el lugar, incluyendo a Chris - ¿Que? - pregunta ante la reacción de todos - solo es de salva - la chica dispara a Matt.

-Auch - se queja el chico ante la bala plástica.

-¿Lo ven? - agrega la chica.

-Bueno... ¡eso es genial! - habla el presentador.

-¡Hey!, dejen de hablar de la arma plástica de ella y hablen de algo mejor, como... a no se... ¡Yo! - reclama el chico danés.

El penúltimo barco, y la bandera que se deja ver es la bandera de Paises Bajos u Holanda, la chica que viajaba en este era una chica era pálida, de ojos grises y cabello castaño cobrizoatado en una cola de caballo, era de estatura alta, delgada, con curvas no tan pronunciadas. Usa una ligera sombra de ojos morada y un lipstick rosa claro. Vestía una camiseta blanca, y, por encima, una blusa a cuadros escoceses, azul y morado, unos jeans de mezclilla azules con sus botas cafés de gamuza, una una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de J y un lazo en el cabello a juego con sus botas, a modo de diadema.

-Hola, **Jamie Van Dijken,** ¿Qué opinas acerca de que lograste entrar en el programa? - pregunta el presentador.

La chica suelta un leve grito de emoción - ¡Es increíble! - ¡Lo tengo que _twittear! -_ Saca su _smartphone _y empieza a teclear.

-Bien, a lo que me refería era que... - el presentador es interrumpido.

-¡Y también necesito una foto para _Instragram_! - apunta con su celular al resto de los campistas y saca una foto.

-Si, lo que quería decir era que... - nuevamente es interrumpido.

-¡Y alguien le dio _me gusta _a mi estado en _Facebook _que escribí cuando viajaba en el feo barco! - grita emocionada.

El último barco se deja ver al fin; la bandera que ondeaba era la de México y la persona que transportaba era un chico; el era de estatura promedio, de tez regularmente blanca, tenía el cabello corto de color negro y ojos del mismo color ademas de una contextura delgada pero atlética. La ropa que portaba era una camiseta deportiva de la selección de futbol de Brasil con los colores característicos verde amarela, unos shorts de color negro, tenis deportivos marca _NIKE _fosforescentes y un peculiar vendaje en el brazo izquierdo.

-Nuestro último contendiente, **José Corona. **- Anunció el presentador de forma exclamativa.

-Gracias por la presentación viejo - saluda amablemente.

-Lo sé, presento increíble - alardea el conductor.

-Es cierto - se retira a donde están los demás.

-¡Hola!, tu debes de ser José ¿cierto? - saluda Maddie.

-Así es, es un placer estar aquí, se ve que todos son buenas personas.

-Si, bueno... algunos.

-¿Perdón?

-Solo digo que hay personas en las que es difícil confiar aquí - responde la chica - pero se ve que tu eres de las personas confiables.

José solo rie levemente.

El presentador suspira - Bueno, eso es todo, los 20 jóvenes que lucharan por la gloria y claro, un millón de dólares.

-Ahora me enorgullece darles la bienvenida a **La Isla McLean, **esta isla sera su hogar en los próximos meses donde competirán en un desafió para evitar ser eliminado y sobrevivir en toda la contienda.

-Si, claro, todos vimos las demás temporadas, ya sabemos como funciona; pero hay algo mas importante como... a no se... ¿dónde dormiremos? - pregunta Seth.

-Buena pregunta, vengan conmigo - ordena el conductor y conduce a todos los "campistas" a cuatro cabañas de piedra que se encontraban decaídas y llenas de humedad. Tenían una ventana rota y opaca y una puerta de madera que se veía que tarde o temprano caería.

-¿Qué [censurado] es eso? - pregunta frustrado Andrew.

-¡Sus hogares! - anuncia alegremente Chris - en una dormirán las chicas de un equipo, en otra los chicos, y lo mismo para el otro equipo.

-Pues no se ve bastante seguro - afirma Soo.

-¿Bromean? fue construida con las manos mas profesionales de toda Canadá - responde.

_Otra especie de flashback rebela al mismo oso que descansaba en la hamaca colocando rocas de forma aleatoria y dándole una forma de "cabaña" al lugar._

-Bien, ahí es donde comerán la "deliciosa" comida preparada por el Chef Hatchet- señala una especie de cafetería improvisada hecha de ladrillos mal colocados - y recuerden, el sirve solo dos veces al día y tienen que comer tres veces al día.

-¡Y tienen que terminar con toda su ración obligatoria mente bola de parásitos malcriados! - gruñe el Chef - ¡y no importa que vomiten, el "alimento" tiene que estar dentro de sus débiles estómagos sea como sea!

-Como odio esto - reclama Rob.

-Si quieres expresarte usa el "confesionario" - el anfitrión señala una bodega detrás de la cafetería.

El interior del confesionario estaba lleno de embaces de carne misteriosa y sustancias extrañas y viscosas, había varias moscas rondando el lugar y una peste llenaba el poco espacio del lugar.

* * *

**Rob:** (molesto)Como odio esto.

* * *

-Y recuerden, esa es mi mansión - señala una gigantesca mansión blanca con un estilo arquitectónico moderno y lleno de jardines y cerrada por muchos muros - y ¡nadie! puede entrar en ella - ordena el conductor - entienden ¡nadie!

-¿Y porqué no? ¿Acaso guardas tu colección de muñecas ahí - dice bromeando José

-De hecho son las del Chef - responde Chris

-¿Y esa es la casa del oso? - dice Jet señala una edificación de dos pisos.

-No, el duerme en la cafetería - afirma Chris.

* * *

**Chef: **Enserio, la paga no es suficiente.

* * *

-Pero ya que lo mencionas, este es el premio al equipo que gane el desafío semanal - sonrie mientras abre las puertas de una especie de edificación moderna de dos pisos.

Dentro del lugar, en el primer piso había una piscina bajo techo, un jacuzzi, una recamara de baños de vapor y una puerta de cristal que conducía a un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles y flores y una pequeña cancha multiusos todo cubierto por un domo que lo ocultaban de la vista exterior.

-¡Así es!, el equipo que gane el desafío semanal tendrá derecho a usar en "La casa de la victoria" hasta que llegué el siguiente desafío.

* * *

**Maddie: **Bueno, esto no esta nada mal (sonrie)

* * *

-Y acompáñenme al segundo piso - sonríe Chris y todos los campistas sin dudarlo lo hacen.

Subiendo las escaleras, en el segundo piso hay una gran televisión de plasma y varios sillones alrededor; debajo del televisor hay un reproductor _blu ray _y una consola de videojuegos; en el resto de la habitación había dos mesas de billar, una mesa de casino multiusos, varias maquinas traga monedas, una maquina expendedora de bebidas y otra de frituras y una maquina de palomitas y nachos.

-Genial - Rob sonríe al ver lo que contiene la habitación.

* * *

**Rob: **Creo que halle otra razón por la que tengo de ganar (sonríe)

* * *

-Y si no los motiva la recompensa, lo hará el castigo - ríe a la cámara- el equipo que pierda ayudara al Chef en la cocina hasta el próximo desafió y no podrá pisar "La casa de la victoria".

-Por favor, ¿que tan malo debe de ser el castigo? - habla Molly.

-Oh, ya lo verán - responde Chris.

Todos salen de "La casa de la victoria" y se dirigen a la cafetería donde el chef esta "asesinando" cosas gelatinosas vivientes.

-Y bien, ¿ya lo vieron? - habla Chris.

-Si, ya nos quedo claro - Chrissy se tapaba la nariz ante la peste de esas criaturas.

-Bien, acompáñenme - Chris se lleva a los concursantes a otro lugar, el lugar era una especie de fogata preparada y apagada y varias rocas alrededor que simulaban asientos.

-Aquí se realizara la "Ceremonia de Eliminación", el equipo que pierda se reunirá aquí, y con base a los votos se decidirá quien será eliminado. El campista que no reciba un disparo de mi nueva pistola de salva será eliminado.

-Oye esa se parece a mi... ¡Es mi pistola de salva! - reclama Hay.

-Ya tranquila, luego te daré otra - habla Chris y posteriormente guiña a la cámara.

-Bueno, espero que no duela tanto - habla Jamie.

-Si, dolerá mucho - ríe Chris - y bueno, el que haya sido elegido para irse pasara antes una noche en "La Habitación del Pánico", una pequeña cabaña en el que enfrentaran su mas grande temor mientras son humillados en televisión mundial. Y posteriormente subirán a la "Catapulta del Fracaso" y serán disparados para nunca volver. - Por último, algunos "Chris Dorados" escondidos en toda la isla, si los encuentran tendrán la inmunidad en una semana.

-Pero Chris, olvidas algo importante - habla Lizzie.

-¿Que? - pregunta McLean

-Si, los equipos - responde de nuevo.

-Cierto, los equipos serán decididos por el próximo desafío, así que descansen, que el desafío iniciara dentro de unas horas - ordena.

* * *

**Hayley: **Ese idiota se llevó mi pistola de salva, ¡era la única arma que podía traer aquí!.

**Seth: **Tengo que tranquilizarme y mantener mi fachada, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que planeo (ríe maliciosamente)

**Maddie: **Me entristece no viajar a Otawa, pero bueno, aquí también es lindo.

**Oliver: **La gente dice que soy tímido, aunque la verdad yo me considero reservado.

**Lizzie: **Lo resumiré en tres palabras, "Este" "lugar" "apesta" figurativamente y literalmente.

**Rob: **Bien, yo vine a este lugar para ganar, admiro a Heather, Alejandro y Scott, y vamos, hasta Courtney, pero yo lograré algo que ellos no, ganar esto sea como sea.

**Soo: **La gente aquí en occidente es demasiado extraña, por lo menos pude conservar mi espada.

**Jet: **¿Qué se cree ese Rob?, nadie debe de hablarle así a alguien.

**Carly: **¡Que defienda a los que no se pueden defender no significa que sea una mugrosa! ¿¡Entienden!?

**Andrew: **La gente es bastante sensible por aquí, saben que solo bromeo.

**Sarah: **No me gusta que me traten de rebasar, yo solo puedo ponerme mis limites.

**Clyde: **¡No me interesa este lugar! ¡No me interesa el dinero! ¡Solo quiero saber la verdad!

**Chrissy: **No soy mala persona, solo me gusta burlarme de los demás, ¡Eso es todo!

**Andres: **Aquí hay gente amable y no tan amable, ¡me acostumbrare!

**Clarisse: **Diablos, no quiero que la gente piense que soy sensible, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!

**Kelvin: **(Durmiendo en el asiento del confesionario)

**Molly: **Bueno, no debo negar que hay muchas personas diferentes aquí.

**Matt: **Todas esas chicas se hacen las difíciles, pero nadie se resiste a los encantos de alguien como yo ¡Nadie!

**Jamie: **¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Pronto seré una celebridad!

**José: **(suspira) Hora de jugar este juego a mi manera. Espero que todo salga bien... para mi.

* * *

-Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¿qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo de esta temporada? ¿Cómo serán los equipos? ¿A qué desafió serán sometidos todos estos extranjeros? ¡Sintonícenos la próxima semana! - anuncia el conductor - Aquí en ¡Drama Total: Duelo Internacional!

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto?, ¿Qué cambiarían?, ¿Estoy manejando hasta ahora bien a sus personajes?, ¿Qué les gustaría incluir en este fic? Cualquier pregunta déjenla en forma de review o si lo prefieren en forma de mensaje privado.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya esta en proceso, así que creo no tardarme demasiado; trataré de ser puntual con las actualizaciones y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Conflictos Internacionales (Parte Dos)

**Hola gente, hoy tenemos el primer desafío de la temporada, conoceremos más a los personajes y muchas cosas más.**

* * *

Se observan a los 20 jóvenes reunidos en la zona de eliminación; todavía el sol iluminaba todo el lugar y el clima era demasiado cálido con temperaturas de aproximadamente unos 35°C, el conductor pelinegro se acerco al grupo y empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-Bien, espero que estén preparados para su primer desafío; este desafío decidirá como serán los equipos con los que deberán de trabajar juntos por varias semanas hasta que se me de la gana disolverlos - sonríe a la cámara.

-Y bueno, de ¿qué tratará todo eso McLean - habla Lizzie.

-Simple, lo diré fácil; corran por su vida y traten de no ser alcanzados - dice con simpleza.

-¿Correr?, ¿pero de qué? - dice Andres; poco después de hablar una bala de pintura sale disparada a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro - Oh... - observa entre algunos arboles al autor de la acción; el chef con un traje de militar y una ametralladora de pintura en la mano sonriendo de manera retorcida y sadica - ¡Corran! - grita y todos los campistas empiezan a correr por toda la isla, algunos se refugian en los edificios de la zona de campamento y otros huyen a la misma jungla.

-¡Los dos últimos sobrevivientes serán los ganadores! - grita Chris al ver que todos los contendientes se escaparon.

* * *

Refugiados dentro de la cafetería se encontraban Matt, Jet y Jamie escondidos debajo de una de las dos grandes mesas del lugar.

-¿Crees que ese loco demente sabe que estamos aquí? - pregunta Jet

-No lo se, pero no me quedare aquí como un cobarde - habla Matt.

Después de haber dicho eso, las puertas de la cafetería se empiezan a abrir lentamente.

-... Eh, pensándolo bien, me quedaré aquí un poco más de tiempo - dice el chico.

-¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén gusanos! - grita el Chef empuñando su arma para atracciones.

-Oigan - susurra Jet - no hagan mucho ruido - Matt asiente pero Jamie los ignora debido a que estaba observando su perfil de _Tumblr _desde su teléfono.

-¡Se que están aquí! - grita de nuevo el Chef.

Los refugiados desesperados ansiaban con que el Chef se retirará, sin embargo el seguía asechando el lugar firmemente; en un pésimo momento un extraño sonido salió del móvil de Jamie similar a un silbido, era el tono de notificaciones de la chica.

-¡No puede ser; _One Direction _dará un concierto en Amsterdam! ¡Tengo que ir! - grita la chica emocionada.

-Dios mio - Jet toca su frente y sus ojos con su palma en forma de desesperación.

-¡Ahí están! - el Chef oprime el gatillo de su arma y empieza a salpicar de pintura todo el cuerpo de Jet.

-¡No puede ser! - grita el chico.

-¡Ahora es tu turno niño bonito! - apunta a Matt.

-¡No! Este rostro no puede ser ensuciado viejo - implora Matt - Es lo que atrae a las chicas.

El Chef sin dudarlo dispara ensuciando a Matt.

-¡Mi hermoso rostro! - grita.

-Y ahora vas... ¡A donde fue! - el Chef se da cuenta que Jamie había escapado y empieza a correr fuera del lugar.

* * *

**Jet: **(lleno de pintura) Bien, nunca te escondas con alguien que no suelta su movil ni para ir al baño.

**Matt: **(lleno de pintura y atónito) ¡La pintura le hará daño a mi piel! ¡Esta piel! ¡¿Qué harán las chicas sin esta piel?!

* * *

Dentro de la selva Clarisse corría sola aterrada y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida.

-¡No puede ser! - dice la chica.

-Hey, aquí abajo - se nota una voz cerca del lugar susurrando.

-¿Eh? - la chica observa confundida

-Soy yo, José - dice dicho chico quien se encontraba dentro de una pequeña cueva - Ven, te aseguro que aquí será el ultimo lugar donde buscara el Chef.

La chica sin dudarlo se va donde José.

-Gracias - sonríe la chica francesa.

-No hay _por donde, _en México se acostumbra ayudar a otros - dice el chico devolviendo la sonrisa.

* * *

**José: **De donde yo vengo a nadie se abandona ¡a nadie!

* * *

En un sendero en medio de la espesa jungla tres chicas y un chico se abrían paso por la extensa vegetación de la isla.

-Creo que ya perdimos a ese lunático - dice Andres.

-No estoy completamente segura - responde Hayley.

-Si, lo mas probable que nos va a disparar con su arma tan rápido que no lo veremos venir - habla Lizzie.

-No seas tan negativa, ademas, creo que ya lo perdimos - habla Maddie.

-Bien - Lizzie voltea a su espalda - creo que tienes razón, lo siento...

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Adiós chicos! - Grita Jamie quien corría por la jungla sin soltar su movil.

-¡¿Pero qué?! - es lo único que dice Lizzie al ver como el Chef se acercaba.

-¡Al suelo! - ordena Hayley y todos se van bajo tierra esquivando las balas que lanzaba el Chef de su cañón.

-No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir - rezaba Andres ante la dificil situación todavía en posición _pechotierra_ hasta que una bala de pintura le fue disparada gusto en la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿eso era todo? - ríe nervioso - Creí que dolería... bueno, en realidad si duele un poco - se frota la mano en la cabeza.

Las tres chicas se levantaban lentamente, pero el Chef ya estaba mas que cerca de ellas.

-¡Corrán! - dice Lizzie - yo lo distraeré.

-¿Estas segura? - pregunta Maddie - ¡Te disparará!

-¡Segura! ¡Corran! - ordena Lizzie antes de recibir un disparo de pintura en el ojo - ¡Auch! ¡Maldito hijo de [censurado].

-¡Gracias! - grita Maddie mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**Lizzie:** (cubierta de pintura)Normalmente no doy ayuda pero vamos, ¡ella necesitaba ayuda! ¡eso era todo!.

* * *

-Por aquí - dice Jamie que se encontraba en lo mas alto de un árbol.

Hayley y Maddie intentaron como pudieron escalar el inmenso tronco, pero no lo lograban.

-¡Adios! - rie el Chef antes de disparares a las dos chicas.

-Oh que asco - dice Maddie.

-Esto es humillante - completa Hayley.

-Ouch, bueno... aquí el cocinero loco no me podrá alcanzar - piensa en voz alta Jamie y empieza a teclear su movil.

El Chef ve eso como un reto y entrecierra los ojos; posteriormente usa su fuerza física para empujar el árbol que aunque era alto, también era muy delgado; hasta que logra tirarlo para abajo.

-¡Mi movil! - grita la chica mientras cae con el árbol.

Mientras tanto en la cueva, José y Clarisse hablaban tranquilamente.

-...Tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones, si no esos c_abrones _se aprovecharan de ti - hablaba José.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo - responde una decepcionada Clarisse.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy para ayudarte... - es interrumpido José por el inmenso árbol que colapso con Jamie encima de este justo enfrente de la cueva.

-Hola chicos - ríe nerviosa - interrumpo algo - habla la holandesa.

-Eh... no - responde Clarisse.

-¡Ya te tengo! ¡Y a ustedes también! - grita el Chef disparando a los tres ahí presentes sin piedad alguna.

* * *

**José: **(lleno de pintura) Agh, creo que tengo pintura en los oídos.

* * *

En otra parte, lejos de ahí, en la zona de la playa caminaban por la arena Soo, Carly y Kelvin.

-Yo opino que ya lo perdimos, mejor hay que descansar un poco - dice Kelvin quien se recuesta en la arena apoyando su izquierdo derecho en la nuca y su brazo derecho usándolo para encender y fumar un cigarrillo que tenía guardado en su bolsillo.

-Ugh, ¡¿Fumas?! - dice Carly -

-No siempre - ríe nervioso - solo cuando necesito relajarme, como ahora - sonríe.

_-Nueve de los 20 campistas fueron eliminados del desafío - se escucha la voz de Chris gracias a varios megáfonos en la isla - Se aumentara la dificultad otorgándole al Chef la "Bazooka de pintura"_

_-_Lo que faltaba - reclama Carly.

-Creo que deberían de ver eso - Soo señala al Chef quien se acercaba con una gigantesca arma.

-¡Vayámonos de aquí! - grita Carly.

-¿Eh? - preguntaba un despreocupado Kelvin quien seguía fumando.

-Olvídalo, salgamos de aquí - ordena Soo huyendo con Carly y dejando a su suerte a Kelvin.

-Hey, ¿a donde van? - pregunta Kelvin que seguía acostado en la arena.

-...Hola... amigo - habla el Chef que ya había llegado donde Kelvin

-Hola viejo, que tal... - se da cuenta de quien se trata - Estoy en problemas ¿cierto?

-Si - responde el Chef mientras dispara a Kelvin con su gigantesca arma llenándolo por completo de pintura.

* * *

**Kelvin: **(completamente lleno de pintura) Esto ya no es gracioso.

* * *

En otra parte de la playa de la isla, a poca distancia de lo anterior sucedido, dos chicos y una chica caminaban de forma lenta.

-¡Te digo que ya lo perdimos [censurado] histérica! - gritó un molesto Andrew

-¡Y yo te digo que hay que seguir [censurado]! - respondió una igualmente molesta Chrissy

-Bah, desde cuando tengo que seguir tus ordenes... "jefa" - denotando sarcasmo en la ultima palabra.

-¡Desde que me decidieron tu y tu inútil hermano seguir!

-Ah, ¿saben que estoy aquí y escucho perfectamente lo que dicen? - habla un ignorado Oliver que no recibió respuesta.

-¡Perdóname por ser una carga! ¡Yo no sabía que eras la viva imagen de la perfección! - seguía Andrew hablando con sarcasmo.

-Oigan, ¿qué es esa cosa? - pregunta Oliver en tono bajo.

-¿¡De que [censurado] estas hablando!? - habla una aún Molesta Chrissy.

-De eso - señala a Kelvin quien venia caminando casi arrastrándose lleno completamente de pintura.

-¡Hey! ¿Saben donde está el campamento? - pregunto cansado el sueco.

-¿¡Qué [censurado] te ocurrió viejo!? - preguntó Andrew.

-El Chef psicópata, eso fue lo que me ocurrió - respondió molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Y ¿está por aquí? - pregunta Oliver.

-_Nah, _lo dudo; lo mas probable es que ya esté muy lejos; ¿pero de que me preocupo?, ya fui eliminado - hablaba antes de recibir otra gigantesca salpicadura de pintura por parte del Chef que lo había seguido.

-¡Maldito [censurado]! ¡Lo trajiste hacia nosotros! - habló Chrissy.

-¡Oye eso no es justo! ¡Ya me habías disparado! ¡¿Recuerdas?! - reclamo Kelvin que yacía tirado en la arena por el fuerte disparo de pintura.

* * *

**Chef: **Por momentos como este (sonríe) es que no he renunciado...

* * *

-¡Corran! - ordena Chrissy.

-¡Que tu no me das ninguna orden! - reclama Andrew antes de ser ensuciado completamente con la gigantesca arma de pintura del Chef - ¡Hijo de [censurado]!

Oliver y Chrissy trataron de correr pero mientras corrían, el Chef lanzo un disparo que alcanzó a ambos y los elimino del desafío.

-¡Claro, correr era buena idea! - hablo Andrew.

-¡Mejor que quedarse reclamando si lo fue! - respondió Chrissy

-Ya no quiero estar aquí - murmuró Oliver.

* * *

**Chrissy: **Agh (molesta y llena por completo de pintura) No es que sea mala persona, solo que no soporto a la gente que me lleva la contraría.

* * *

Cerca de un río caminaban dos chicos tratando de alejarse lo mas posible.

-Oye viejo, ¿crees que lo perdimos? - habló Seth a un Clyde que lo ignoraba completamente - No hablas mucho ¿cierto?

-Agh, se los dije a ti y a McLean, ¡Yo no estoy aquí por cuenta propia! - respondió Clyde.

-¿Te obligaron o algo? -

-Algo así, ¡pero no pienso hablar de eso!

-Como sea viejo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban varias voces que se acercaban rápidamente al lugar.

-¿Escuchas eso? - preguntó Seth.

-Si... alguien viene - respondió Clyde.

De un tajo por parte de la espada de Soo hacia la inmensa vegetación, ella y Carly se abrieron paso hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

-Ten mas cuidado con esa cosa, podrías herir a algún animal inocente - hablo Carly.

-No importa, no herí a nadie aquí - respondió Soo.

-Todavía no... -

-¡Como es que McLean te deja concursar con esa cosa! ¡Podrías matar a alguien! - reclamo Seth quien las recibió.

-Le dije que la usaría para cortar el césped, y eso hago ¿no? - responde seriamente la oriental.

-Como sea, ¿podemos refugiarnos con ustedes? - pregunta Carly amablemente.

-Claro, no veo el problema - hablo Seth - tu no tienes problema ¿cierto? - le habló a Clyde quien solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**Seth: **(riendo) No puedo creer que la estrategia de fingir ser un buen tipo este funcionando, Lenin, Nicky, Helio y los demás, esperen, que el millón de dolares vendrá a casa con nosotros; no importa que elimine a quien sea... pensándolo bien debería de eliminar a Rob, sabe algo... aunque mejor eliminaré a Sarah ya que luce bastante fuerte...(notó que alguien espió su confesión) ¡Quien esta ahí!... ¡esto puede arruinar mis planes!

* * *

Un chico y dos chicas caminaban por la playa hasta que pudieron observar al Chef que seguía "cazando campistas" y asechando para encontrar mas "victimas".

-¡Ahí esta el! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - ordeno Sarah.

-Buena idea - respondió Molly.

-Ustedes juegan el juego a su modo, yo al mio - se señala a si mismo Rob e ignorando lo que dijo Sarah se empieza a acercar al Chef.

-¡Espera, que haces! - grita Sarah.

-¡Oye bola de músculos! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Si eres un hombre de verdad, adelante, aquí estoy!

El Chef volteo completamente furioso hacia el chico y empezó a disparar su bazooka de pintura en contra del chico quien esquivó los disparos y salio corriendo.

¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - pregunto una molesta Sarah.

-¿Tu que crees? Ganando el juego - respondió Rob mientras entro en la zona selvática de la isla.

-Oh, no... ¡Corre! - grito Molly.

Las dos chicas siguieron a Rob mientras se adentraban en la espesa jungla hasta que llegaron donde estaban los otros cuatro chicos.

-¿Porqué corrían? - preguntó Carly viendo llegar a los tres chicos.

-Y una pregunta mas importante, ¿Qué hacen en mi escondite? - pregunto Seth.

Rob soltó una leve risa - bueno, solo quedan siete sobrevivientes ¿no?, y bueno, dudo que el Chef no nos haya querido seguir.

-¿A que punto quieres llegar? - pregunto Seth

-Fácil, si los siete sobrevivientes estamos en el mismo lugar y yo he atraído al Chef aquí ¿que crees que ocurrirá?

* * *

**Rob: **La supervivencia del mas apto (ríe)

**Seth: **Ese maldito, es la ultima vez que me las juega así.

* * *

Cuando todos se disponían a irse, ya era demasiado tarde; el Chef ya había llegado y Rob aprovecho la distracción de los otros seis campistas y se retiró escondiéndose de todos.

-¡Ya no hay salida! - gritó el chef mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y apuntaba con su arma.

La lluvia de pintura en el lugar inició y los campistas trataban de cubrirse con lo que sea pero era inútil. Clyde, Molly, Carly y Seth y Sarah terminaron llenos de pintura... Soo termino limpia ya que pudo esquivar con agilidad los disparos y por su puesto Rob, que había escapado.

_¡Se acabó el desafío! Rob y Soo son los ganadores - Anunció Chris desde una bocina escondida en un arbol - regresen al campamento._

* * *

**Rob: **No puedo creer que cayeran en la trampa (ríe) así es como (se señala) YO juego.

**Molly: **(llena de pintura) Si, tal vez perdí el desafío; pero tengo cosas mas importantes en que ocuparme... Ese tal Seth es un doble cara, y se lo tengo que decir a todos. Primero se lo diré a Sarah, que es el blanco de ese hipócrita.

* * *

Todos los campistas ya están de nuevo en el campamento; 18 de ellos están llenos de pintura.

-Vaya, se ven terrible - Chris suelta una leve risa - el Chef hizo un buen trabajo.

-Gracias - responde Chrissy con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, Soo, Rob, un paso al frente - ordenó el presentador - Ustedes son los ganadores del desafío que decidirá a los equipos.

-¿Y como se decidirán exactamente? - habló Soo antes de que una gran manta le fuera arrojada; la manta era de color naranja y tenia una sección en blanco donde un dibujo de una paloma de color naranja estaba bordada.

Por su parte, a Rob se le arrojó una manta azul, con una sección en blanco donde el dibujo que estaba plasmado era la de una rata. Ambas lucían desgastadas.

-Si digo sus nombres, vayan donde se encuentra Soo.

El conductor se le fue otorgado por un pasante una hoja de papel la cual empezó a leer.

-**Clarisse**

La chica avanzó sonriendo donde estaba Soo

**-Jet**

El chico hindú se acerco con confusión en el rostro.

**-Oliver**

El chico avanzo con las manos en sus bolsillos y miró a sus compañeros indiferentemente.

-**Sarah**

La chica avanzo simplemente donde sus compañeros con una expresión algo confundida.

-**Andrew**

El chico fue directamente donde Oliver sonriendo de forma burlona - Parece que estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿no lo crees? - a lo que solo Oliver suspiró algo harto.

**-Lizzie**

La chica se acerco seriamente donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros

**-José**

El chico se acerco directamente donde estaba Clarisse y se sonrieron mutuamente.

**-Matt**

El apuesto chico se acerco donde Lizzie, pero esta solo le dio la espalda a lo que Matt reaccionó molesto.

-Y por último **Hayley**

La chica se acerco seriamente al lugar.

* * *

-Ustedes serán conocidos como _**"Las palomas molestas"**_ - hablo sonriendo el conductor.

-¡¿Palomas molestas?!, ¡¿Quién escribe los nombres de tus equipos?! - pregunto Sarah algo consternada.

-Oigan, necesitaba a un animal que estuviera en la mayoría de los continentes - se defendió el anfitrión.

-Bien... y ¿porqué molestas? - hablo Matt quien se apreciaba a si mismo en un espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-¡Porqué lo son! - respondió el conductor - Ahora el resto que mencione, tendrán que acercarse donde Rob - al decir eso, los 10 campistas que quedaban le dieron una mirada fulminante a Rob, quien solo sonrio sarcásticamente.

El anfitrión le dio la vuelta a la hoja que tenía y empezó a leer.

**-Carly**

La chica se acerco observando molesta a Rob

-**Seth**

El chico se acerco bastante furioso donde se encontraban sus compañeros

-**Maddie**

La chica se acercó algo triste, ya que no le tocó con su nueva amiga, Lizzie.

-**Clyde**

El chico se acerco con un rostro que no denotaba ninguna emoción

**-Chrissy**

La chica se acerco con un rostro, como siempre, que daba a entender que estaba molesta.

**-Andres**

El chico, confundido, se acerco al lugar.

**-Molly**

La chica se acerco observando molesta a Seth quien le devolvió la mirada.

**-Kelvin**

El distraído chico avanzo sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros

-Y por último **Jamie**

La chica avanzo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

-A partir de ahora serán conocidos como _**"Los roedores **_**_mordedores"_**

**-**En serio viejo, ¿a quién contratas para dar esos nombres? - Habló Seth

-A nadie - Chris sonríe - Ahora vayan a tomarse una ducha, están asquerosos - menciona Chris - y despues vayan a la cafetería a probar las exquisiteces que el Chef preparó desde hace dos meses.

* * *

Ya en la cafetería los campistas habían tomado una duchas; habían dos grandes mesas, una para cada equipo, y detrás de una mesa, el Chef estaba empezando a servir su vomitiva comida en las bandejas de aluminio que se le suministraron a los campistas; algunos ya estaban sentados con la "comida" en la bandeja y otros seguían formado en una fila para poderse servir.

-Y... ¿esto es comestible? - pregunto Jet ante lo que el Chef había servido, una masa gris, viscosa, grumosa y que desprendía un olor insoportable.

-Nadie lo sabe - respondió el Chef - Ahora ¡lárgate! - le ordenó al chico.

-Y, ¿esto esta hecho de algún animal? - pregunto la siguiente en la fila, Carly a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del Chef quien posteriormente le dio otra ración extra - ...bien - dijo asqueada

-Yo... no puedo comer esto - dijo Chrissy quien se mostraba nerviosa y asqueada - digo, esto - toca lo que el Chef le sirvió con un tenedor - se ve asqueroso, grumoso, viscoso... ¡No puedo hacerlo! - gritó.

-Vamos, no es tan malo - dijo Andres sentado ya con su bandeja - ... bueno, no luce tan mal - el chico rió nervioso y probo lo que había - ... ¿lo vez? - empieza a vomitar lo que consumió.

-Esta genial ¿no es cierto? - dijo Maddie, quien aparentemente era la única que disfrutaba la comida.

Mientras tanto, Molly estaba hablando seriamente con Sarah - Enserio, Seth trama algo; antes de que se formaran los equipos dijo en su confesión que planeaba eliminarte a ti, ahora no se a quien querrá eliminar.

-No lo creo, no ha jugado tan sucio... como - señala a Rob

-Pero tienes que creerme.

* * *

**Seth: **Respondiendo a la pregunta que hizo esa maldita, ¿a quién querré eliminar ahora?, fácil, a alguien que sabe demasiado.

* * *

-¡Campistas! terminen de comer, porque su segundo desafío inicia - el presentador saca un reloj de bolsillo - en tres minutos - sonríe.

-¿Pero si apenas nos acaban de servir? - reclamó José

-Guarden sus raciones que mañana no daré desayuno - advirtió el Chef.

* * *

Ya de nuevo en el centro del campamento; el sol ya se empezaba a esconder. Los campistas ya estaban acomodados con sus respectivos equipos y Chris empezó a hablar.

-Campistas, su primer desafío de la semana en equipos empezara en este instante; pondremos a prueba su habilidad de trabajar en equipo, verán, en cada tótem de cada equipo hacen falta 5 piezas para que se pueda completar. Las piezas están escondidas en la isla y tendrán hasta las 9:00 pm para poder armar lo mas completo posible dicho tótem. El equipo que logre completar su tótem o que tenga mas piezas en el antes de las 9:00 pm será el ganador.

Los campistas se quedaron observando el tótem incompleto de cada equipo; era una especie de pilar que tenía una hoja de papel en la base. En la hoja decía que piezas y en que posiciones debían de estar para completarse. Ambas hojas eran iguales.

* * *

**Seth: **Hora de eliminar a Molly (ríe) así tengamos que perder el desafío.

* * *

Todos los campistas se separaron y empezaron a buscar por su cuenta las piezas.

-Hey Molly, ¿quieres ayudarme a buscar por la selva? - preguntó Seth.

-Chris dijo que solo había escondido las piezas en la zona del campamento - dijo desconfiada entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo se, lo se; pero escuché que le dijo al Chef que había escondido una pieza en la selva, ya que era el lugar donde menos buscarían - dijo el chico - estaremos bien, te lo aseguro.

-Bien... - accedió la chica aún desconfiando.

* * *

**Molly: **Se que hará algo; no soy idiota, por eso es que llevó eso (muestra a la cámara un teléfono celular) si hace algo estúpido lo grabaré como evidencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la mitad de los miembros del equipo **Palomas Molestas, **estaba buscando arduamente cerca del muelle.

-Chris debió esconder algo aquí, estoy segura - dijo Soo.

-¿Estas segura? yo no veo nada - dijo Clarisse.

-Tal vez enterró algo en la arena - José empieza a usar sus manos para cavar un poco en la arena hasta que encontró algo de madera.

-Sabía que había escondido algo por aquí - menciona Soo

Entre José y Jet lograron sacar el objeto de la arena; era una especie de cabeza de _un topo que parecía gritar._

-¡Bien! - dijo Hayley.

-Si, hay que llevarnos esto - menciono Jet mientras se llevaba cargando la pesada escultura.

Al llegar al tótem el chico empezó a leer la nota que decía donde debía de ir cada escultura.

-Veamos - el chico hindú entrecierra los ojos para ver - el topo que grita debe de ir... ¡genial, es la primera! - el chico coloca en la base la escultura.

-Maldita sea, esos perdedores ya tienen una escultura - reclamó Rob quien miraba a Jet colocar la pieza cerca de ahí- y ¿donde diablos están Molly y Seth?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Seth y Molly se alejaban cada vez mas del campamento entrando en la espesa selva.

-No encontramos nada aquí, hay que regresar - sugirió Molly quien aún expresaba desconfianza.

-Claro, hay que regresar; para ver tu eliminación - el chico sonrió malignamente.

-¡Lo sabía! - la chica activo el modo "grabadora de voz" de su teléfono sigilosamente sin que Seth supiera.

-Tal vez descubriste mi plan; pero de nada te servirá, nadie te creerá - sonríe - ahora, volveré al campamento y serás eliminada por ser la única en este equipo que no ayudó en nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto la chica consternada -

-¿Luces perdida?, bueno, en lo que tu tratas de encontrar una salida de este laberinto de arboles; yo me guiare a través de este mapa que yo hice.

-¿¡Y que te hace pensar que no te seguiré!? - reclamó la chica.

-Solo es un presentimiento - el chico tomó algo de tierra del suelo y se lo arrojó a la chica cegándola temporalmente.

-¡Maldito hijo de [censurado]! - grito la chica.

-¡Adiós! - el chico empezó a reír mientras se alejaba del lugar; cuando Molly recuperó la visión el chico ya no estaba.

-¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Mientras tanto, los miembros de "los roedores mordedores" se veían en problemas.

¡Busquen más! ¡Ellos ya tienen tres de sus figuras y nosotros solo tenemos dos! - gritaba Rob

-Tendríamos más si nos ayudaras - reclama Clyde quien tenía en sus manos una de las tres esculturas que faltaban, _el salmón que flota._

-¡Solo pon la escultura a donde tiene que ir! ¡Donde diablos se metieron Seth y Molly!

-¡Yo estoy aquí! - dice Seth mientras llegaba que cargaba otra escultura, _el gusano mutante._

-Bien, pon eso en el tótem; ahora solo nos falta uno.

-¡Buscamos arduamente en la cafetería y la zona de eliminación! - dice Jamie.

-¡Y no encontramos nada! - completa Carly.

-¡Maldición! - grita Rob

* * *

Las "palomas molestas" ya habian hallado recientemente su cuarta pieza y estaban en empate con los "roedores mordedores"

-¡Genial! ¡Ya esta el _iluminador que grita, la "victoria", el topo que grita y el oso confundido, _ahora solo falta uno, _la rata toxica - _habla Oliver.

-Y la tenemos justo ahí - Matt señala dicha escultura que se encontraba en lo mas alto de una palmera.

-Necesitamos bajarla de algún modo - habla Lizzie.

* * *

-¡No! ¡Ellos ya encontraron su ultima pieza! - grita Rob - ¡¿Donde diablos esta Molly?!, ¡Juro que si perdemos ella se ira a casa!

Al decir eso Seth sonrió triunfalmente.

-¡No sabemos donde esta la ultima pieza! - grita Chrissy

-¡Maldita sea! - habla Rob

* * *

**Seth:** Me aseguraré de que sea eliminada (saca y muestra la ultima pieza _el bagre que asesina) _Así tengamos que perder el desafío

* * *

Mientras tanto, Las Palomas Molestas estaban tratando de idear una forma de bajar de la palmera la ultima escultura.

-¿Y si quemamos toda la [censurado] palmera? - sugiere Andrew.

-Viejo, esa es una pésima idea, lo mejor será trepar e ir a por ella - habla José.

-¿Con todas esas espinas en el tronco? Es imposible - dice Sarah.

-¡Ya se! Hay que arrojar cosas hasta que caiga - sugiere Matt y posteriormente empieza a arrojar piedras a la escultura sin éxito.

-A un lado - Hayley apunta con otra pistola de salva y empieza a disparar repetidamente hasta que esta cayó.

* * *

**Hay: **Aunque Chris me robó una, siempre puedes traer un repuesto (la chica sonríe triunfalmente)

* * *

-¡No! ¡Ya tienen la ultima pieza! - grita Rob quien los observaba desde su tótem

-Muy bien, ahora hay que colocarlo - ordena Soo y entre todos arman el tótem con las piezas que encontraron.

-¡Ganamos! - grita Clarisse.

-El desafío ha terminado - anuncia el anfitrión - Palomas Molestas, tienen acceso por una semana a la "casa de la victoria"

Todos los miembros de "Palomas Molestas" empiezan a celebrar a su modo de cada uno.

-Roedores Mordedores, a partir de mañana el Chef los espera a primera hora.

* * *

**Rob: **¡Maldita sea! ¡Tan cerca de la mesa de pool de la "casa de la victoria" ¡Alguien se ira, alguien cuyo nombre inicia con M y termina con Olly!

* * *

Por fin Molly pudo llegar al campamento; lucía cansada y estaba llena de suciedad y su ropa estaba algo rasgada; era como si apenas hubiese sobrevivido; al llegar fue recibida por miradas molestas de algunos de sus compañeros y por miradas decepcionadas de otros. Seth particularmente solo le sonrió triunfalmente.

-Hola chicos...- ríe nerviosamente.

* * *

**Molly: **¡Maldito seas Seth!, ¡Pero yo no me ire! ¡No si le muestro a todos lo que eres en realidad! (saca su teléfono, pero este no encendía) ¡No! ¡No tiene batería¡ ¡Y la unica fuente de electricidad esta en "La casa de La victoria" (la chica se tapa los ojos en desesperación con las manos)

**Carly:** No puedo creerlo, Molly, ¿porqué no nos ayudaste?

**Maddie: **¡No quiero ayudarle al Chef en la cocina!

**Jamie: **¡Mi teléfono ya casi no tiene batería! ¡Necesitaba "la casa de la victoria" para re cargarlo!

**Andres: **No puede ser, Molly me agradaba pero nos condeno a todos.

* * *

Los miembros de "Los Roedores Mordedores" estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata; la noche era todavía joven y la luna brillaba totalmente. Cierto anfitrión se acercó y empezó a hablar.

-Ustedes perdieron el desafío de esta noche; alguien de ustedes se irá y no regresará ¡jamas!, si los disparo con esta pistola de salva que le robé a Hayley estarán a salvo; de lo contrarío serán eliminados.

-**Carly**

-¡Auch! - la chica se queja del disparo.

-**Clyde**

El chico pareció no importarle.

-**Maddie**

La chica igual se quejó del disparo.

-**Rob**

El chico fulmino con la mirada a Molly

-**Seth**

Dicho chico solo sonrió

-**Andres**

El chico se relajó un poco ya que estaba nervioso.

**-Kelvin**

El chico ignoró todo hasta que la bala de salva lo tiro al suelo.

-**Jamie**

La chica, quien lloraba por no tener acceso a su teléfono sonrió.

-Solo queda una bala en la pisitola; el ultimo disparo es para...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Chrissy**

La chica simplemente sonrió.

-Lo siento Molly, pasa a la "habitación del pánico" has sido eliminada.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Seth! ¡Estas muerto! - gritó la chica que antes había sido tranquila.

La chica avanzo hacia una casa destartalada y decadente que estaba justo al lado del muelle, no sin antes voltear hacia atrás y dar una mirada furiosa a Seth. Al entrar, el presentador igual ingresó con ella.

Dentro del lugar estaba muy obscuro.

-Bienvenida a "la habitación del pánico", antes de que un concursante sea eliminado permanentemente ingresará aquí. En este lugar tus mas grandes miedos cobrarán vida.

-¿Y como es que sabes mis miedo exactamente? - pregunto la chica confundida

-Tus familiares me lo dijeron - sonrió el presentador y salió de la casa dejando sola a Molly.

-¿Qué es esto? - Molly observa algo que se arrastra a lado de sus pies.

-¡Serpientes! - la chica históricamente trato de golpear la puerta de la casa que anteriormente Chris había cerrado - ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - las serpientes empezaron a subir por el cuerpo de la chica hasta que esta entro en un estado de shock total.

* * *

Después de ese martirio, subieron a Molly a la "catapulta de la derrota" y antes de que cortaran la soga que sostenía la catapulta, ella dijo

-¡Esperen! ¡Tomen esto! ¡Cuando tengan acceso a electricidad busquen una grabación! ¡Les revelara todo... Aahhhh! - la chica fue disparada y el teléfono cayo y se perdió en la arena, aparentemente a nadie le importo lo que dijo.

* * *

-Y eso a sido todo por hoy, ¿qué sucederá en el próximo episodio? ¿se descubrirán las mentiras de Seth? ¿Rob podrá disfrutar la mesa de pool? ¿Le devolveré a Hayley esto? - muestra la pistola de salvas robada - ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente Drama Total: Duelo Internacional.

* * *

**Seth: **Espero que les quede claro; ¡nadie se mete conmigo! ¡nadie!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola gente, aquí concluye el segundo capítulo; lo siento si no fue tan largo como el primero, pero se borró la primera versión y tuve que rehacerlo desde cero.**

**Ahora algunos anuncios:**

**Muchos me pidieron que incluyera cameos; así que ¿porqué no? pero no serán TODAVÍA en los desafíos, si no en "Drama Total: La Secuela", así es, habrá secuela (o aftermath) y los conductores serán los dos primeros eliminados; ya tenemos a una conductora, falta otra persona mas. ¿Guíen será?**

**Ahora algunas preguntas extra NO OBLIGATORIAS.**

**¿Qué personajes les agradan?**

**¿Qué personajes no les agradan?**

**¿Cuál de ellos seria amigo y/o enemigo de su(s) personajes?**

**Cualquier cosa me dicen en review o bien, en MP.**

**Aquí me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. La guerra de la basura

En el muelle de la Isla McLean, el conductor del programa era enfocado con la cámara, al percatarse de eso, este sonrió y empezó a hablar.

-La última vez en Drama Total: Duelo Internacional, les dimos a nuestros nuevos campistas un desafío para decidir sus equipos, era simple; no dejar ser disparados por el Chef, y aunque muchos terminaron totalmente coloridos, Rob se llevó la victoria gracias a una gran estrategia. Luego a los equipos les dimos unos tótems para completarlos, Molly descubrió la doble identidad de Seth. Este decidió traicionar a su propio equipo logrando la eliminación de la única persona que sabía acerca de su siniestro plan y dejándola fuera de la competencia. ¿Qué sucederá en este episodio? ¿Los roedores mordedores lograrán ganar o las palomas molestas festejarán con dos victorias seguidas? ¡Descubranlo en Drama Total: Duelo Internacional!

* * *

En la "casa de la victoria", las Palomas Molestas estaban relajándose y conviviendo entre ellos; José y Matt estaban hablando mientras jugaban con la mesa de billar del lugar.

-_Wey, _creo que deberías de ser menos pesado con las damas - dijo el mexicano.

-¿Pero de que hablas? No lo puedo evitar, soy simplemente fabuloso- respondió señalándose a si mismo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Soo quien solo lo ignoró.

-Si, claro - respondió José sarcásticamente.

* * *

**José: **Algunos de mis compañeros no son lo bastante brillantes, pero que mas da, por lo menos no tengo que ayudar en la cocina al Chef.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de la cafetería, los "Roedores Mordedores" estaban completamente sucios empuñando cuchillos y machetes de carnicero, la mayoría mostrando una cara asqueada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bien gusanos, tienen que cortar en pedazos la "carne" que se a escapado de su jaula! - ordenó el Chef.

-¡¿Pero como [censurado] se puede escapar un alimento?! - reclamo un furioso Rob

-Eso no te incumbe, ahora ¡Trabajen! - respondió gritando.

* * *

**Seth: **Si, tal vez tenga que mutilar mazas que se mueven, pero prefiero esto antes de que descubran mi fachada; pero ahora necesito un conejillo de indias, alguien al que pueda culpar de todo lo que haga, y creo que Rob es mi máximo candidato.

**Rob: **No confío en ese hipócrita de Seth, si te da asco la competencia simplemente has que sepan que te da asco la competencia; como yo. Como sea, hasta yo se que los doble cara son unos cobardes.

* * *

Mientras Seth cortaba con un machete de carnicero la "carne", Rob apareció empujándolo sutilmente.

-Viejo, ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! - gritó Seth

-Mi problema es que escondes algo y no dejare que jodas mis proyectos ¡entendiste imbécil! - respondió el británico sin escrúpulos.

-Por favor, ¿tu crees que realmente haría eso? - respondió con cierto descaro

-Lo de Molly, desapareciste con ella, ¿no es demasiada coincidencia?

-Esa loca sospechaba de mí, como tu lo haces ahora; me empezó a amenazar y bla bla bla, decidí irme por donde vine pero creo que ella no sabía por donde era el camino.

-¿Y acaso esperas que te crea?

-Como sea, cree en lo que quieras.

* * *

Mientras que sus compañeros trabajaban en la labor que les había ordenado el Chef, Kelvin se había recostado en el suelo mientras empezó a fumar.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - dijo Carly mientras le arrojaba una lata de aluminio vacía.

-Agh, ¿no te sabes relajar?

-Si, pero ¡este no es el momento!

-Cualquier momento es bueno para relajarse y olvidarse que estas cortando masas vivientes.

* * *

**Carly: **No puedo con Kelvin, simplemente no lo soporto (se tocaba las sienes)

**Kelvin: **¿Qué le sucede a la hippie? ¿A caso no se sabe divertir.

* * *

Jamie estaba arrinconada en una esquina mientras se balanceaba en posición fetal, ella lucía bastante deteriorada, estaba mas pálida que nunca, su cabello era un desastre y tenía ojeras rodándole los ojos.

-...Sin _Facebook, _sin _Twitter, _sin vida- murmuró a si misma - pero al menos te tengo a ti _Peeta - _acariciaba una copia del libro de _Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games - _y a ti ¡jamas! te perderé.

A su derecha Chrissy la miró con cierto desprecio mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**Chrissy: **(frustrada) Justo donde no quería terminar, rodeada de [censurado] locos

* * *

Clyde estaba usando el machete de carnicero contra las masas móviles sin expresar asco y con un rostro que expresaba frialdad.

-¡Wow! viejo, como es que no te dan ganas de vomitar con esas cosas - dijo un asombrado Andres.

-No te incumbe.

-Esta bien... como quieras...¡¿Qué es eso?! - dijo el chico sorprendido al ver que debajo de la manga de Clyde había algo que parecía hecho de un material metálico.

* * *

**Andres: **Okay, ¿alguien mas miró esa cosa en el brazo? eso no es nada normal... ¿Será que?... ¡La invasión robot ha llegado!

* * *

-¡Esto apesta! - reclamó Chrissy

-Ve el lado positivo, por lo menos sabemos de que esta hecha "la carne misteriosa del Chef" - sonrió Maddie.

-¿¡Y saber que usa moho como ingrediente indispensable para su "ensalada secreta" me hará sentir mejor?!

-¡Atención campistas, su segundo desafío esta por comenzar! - anunció el presentador desde un altavoz.

-¡Eso significa que ya no debemos de estar aquí! - dijo alegremente Andres mientras se alejaba de la cafetería.

-¡No Andres! primero deben de desayunar -

-Me lleva la... - se mostró molesto - ya se como prepara la comida el Chef y no es bonito.

* * *

Ya había pasado una media hora y el equipo de las palomas molestas ya había llegado a la cafetería. Cada equipo se estableció en cada mesa, las palomas lucían relajados y limpios, mientras que los roedores parecían no haber dormido y estaban repletos de manchas repugnantes en la ropa e incluso el rostro.

-Miren a esos [censurado] se ven tan jodidos - ríe levemente Andrew sin ninguna muestra de empatía.

-Mejor no te burles hermano, puede que seamos nosotros los que tengamos que limpiar el desastre del Chef en un futuro - hablo serenamente su hermano Oliver.

-Si, y por lo visto ellos ya saben cual es la receta secreta del Chef - habla Sarah mientras toca con la cuchara su platillo esbozando una expresión de asco.

-Y no debe de ser nada lindo - completa Clarisse señalando a Andres quien miraba el pseudo-desayuno con una cara que denotaba más desprecio que hace una semana.

-Nada de eso, no perderemos este desafío - habla Jet tratando de alentar a su equipo.

-Ademas, somos mas estables mentalmente que ellos - completa Soo.

-Cierto, ellos tienen razón, esto es fácil - habla Lizzie - ... un momento - la chica va donde la otra mesa repentinamente provocando que los miembros de su equipo se miraran a si mismos confundidos.

* * *

**Hayley: **¿Soy yo o esa chica esta "demasiado" apegada a la del otro equipo?

**Jet: **¿Eso es una alianza entre equipos? no lo entiendo (se rasca la cabeza)

* * *

-Hey, como te fue con lo del Chef - habla Lizzie acercándose a donde se sentaba Maddie.

-¡Horrible!, ¿conoces esa cosa blanca que le sale a los lácteos cuando se pudren? - Maddie lucia histérica.

-Em... ¿si?

-¡El Chef le encontró un uso! ¡Lo estoy comiendo ahora! y te aseguro que eso no es el peor ingrediente que contiene esta... ¡esta cosa!

-Oye, tranquila, ya pasó, digo, tal vez y ahora me toca perder a mi - sonrió

-Gracias por tratar de animarme - sonríe levemente Maddie.

* * *

**Lizzie: **Yo... este... ¡bien,! lo diré de una vez, soy bisexual y... no se... Maddie no esta tan mal... (la chica estaba demasiado sonrojada) Oh (se cubre la boca) Debí esperar un poco más...

**Maddie: **Esa chica es demaciado amable conmigo... ¿me pregunto si a si es con todos o solo conmigo?

* * *

Ya terminado el desayuno, todos los campistas estaban en el centro del campamento; rodeaban a McLean quien se mostraba feliz y alegre.

-Campistas, su siguiente desafío medirá su escasa habilidad para crear estrategias y su poco intelecto, constará de lo siguiente; a cada equipo se les dará una caja de seguridad extremadamente blindada, la caja se abre con un código y posteriormente con una llave... no hay ningún código escrito ni llave escondida en la isla, así que para poder abrirla deberán de usar su intelecto y los objetos que hay en estos recipientes - Chris les lanza a cada equipo un recipiente plástico. El equipo que logre abrir la caja obtendrá su contenido que los ayudara en su siguiente desafío. Bien, comiencen.

* * *

Los integrantes del equipo de las Palomas Molestas se miraban entre ellos con una expresión de confusión e impotencia.

-Bueno, necesitamos un código numérico para desbloquear la caja... esto es difícil - menciona Jet.

-Mmm... ¿y si intentamos todas las combinaciones posibles? digo, son cinco dígitos y nueve números - menciona Matt

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, debe de ser algo - trataba de pensar Sarah - algo obvio que venga de McLean... ¿en que año comenzó esto de Total Drama?

-Ah, no lo se, creo que en el 2007 - responde Hayley

-Bien - Soo, quien estaba mas cerca de la caja ingresó en el panel de códigos de la caja el numero _02007 _sin éxito - agh, no sirve.

-Vamos, tiene que haber otra cosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto los Roedores Mordedores se las arreglaban entre ellos pensando.

-Bah, tiene que haber algo que nos ayude - Rob vacía el recipiente de plástico revelando una grapadora celeste, un frasco de tinta roja, un frasco de agujas plateadas, una camiseta verde con un estampado de un ocho, una regla y una pequeña bola de estambre rosa.

-¿Y esto nos sirve de algo? - pregunta Clyde - o solo estas acumulando basura.

-Si nos dieron todo esto, tiene que valer para algo.

-No lo se, pero miren lo que encontré - Seth muestra una hoja de papel que estaba oculto en el recipiente de plástico el cual empezó a leer en voz alta . "Uno es verde, dos es rosa, tres es plateado, cuatro es celeste y cinco es rojo"

-¿Qué significa eso? - habla Maddie.

-No lo se.

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

-¡Ya lo tengo! - habló con alegría Matt - escuchen, solo ingresen esto, _01997._

-Muy bien - la asiática hizo caso a Matt e ingresó el código que el había dicho, pero al intentar abrir la caja no tuvo éxito - ¡No funciona!

-¿Enserio? - habló algo decepcionado - yo creí que algo tan fabuloso como el año en que nací sería la respuesta.

Todos los miembros de las Palomas Molestas observaron con poca paciencia al limitado intelecto del danés mientras Soo solo se acariciaba las sienes.

* * *

**Soo: **(suspira) Yo con esto ya no puedo, esto fue... suficiente.

**Matt: **¡Oh vamos viejos! ¿Cómo que mi año de nacimiento no es la respuesta? ¡Fue el mejor año de todos!

* * *

-¡Esperen! - alerta José como si hubiese tenido la respuesta al enigma después de pensar - ¿que tal si los objetos que hay aquí - toca el recipiente donde estaban los objetos - son en realidad la clave?

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sarah entrecerrando el ojo en afán de desconfianza.

-Miren, esto venía con una nota ¿no?

-Ah, ¿si?

-La nota dice: "Uno es verde, dos es rosa, tres es plateado, cuatro es celeste y cinco es rojo"

-Bien, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con...? - dijo Hayley antes de prestar atención al color de los objetos - ...uno es verde - dijo mientras sacaba la camiseta verde que tenía el estampado del número Dos.

* * *

Roedores Mordedores:

-...Pero claro, ¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil? - dijo Rob mientras escuchaba lo que decían "Las Palomas Molestas" - ¡Escuchen! ¡El primer número de la clave es 2! - gritó a su equipo.

Los miembros del equipo "Roedores Molestos" se apresuraron para ingresar el dato en la caja fuerte.

-Muy bien, ¿qué mas dice la hoja que esta ahí? - pregunta Rob

-Ah, Dos es rosa - responde Seth quien sostenía la hoja.

-¿¡Hay algún objeto rosa ahí?!

-Ah, una bola de estambre - responde Kelvin sacando dicho objeto del recipiente tan rápido como pudo - ¿De qué nos sirve esto?

-Miren, la lista nos dice un color y un número, y en el recipiente hay objetos con ese color...

-Y los objetos son los que tienen el número de la clave y solo tienen que estar ordenados conforme a la lista - concluyó Clyde quien ya había comprendido lo que había dicho Rob.

-Correcto, lo primero que dice la lista es "Uno es Verde", hay una camiseta verde con el estampado del número 2, por lo que deduzco que el primer dígito es 2.

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

Los miembros de las palomas ya sabían como resolver el primer enigma antes que los Roedores Mordedores, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que el equipo rival había robado su idea.

-¡Hey! ¡Esos idiotas saben como solucionarlo! - gritó con furia Sarah.

-Descuida, mientras no sepan como sacar el dígito de la bola de estambre estaremos bien - respondió Soo.

-¿Y como se hace?

-Desenrollamos la bola y medimos con la regla, simple - respondió mientras empieza a medir el estambre con dicha regla.

-¿Y bien?...

-Mmm... 9 pulgadas.

-El segundo dígito es 9 - habla Jet a Oliver quien programa dicho número en la caja fuerte.

-Muy bien, la nota dice que "Plateado es Tres" - dice Clarisse leyendo la nota.

-Las agujas son plateadas, y hay siete de ellas - deduce Hayley

-Debo de suponer que el tercer dígito es 7 ¿cierto? - pregunta Oliver.

-Correcto - responde José - y los dígitos cuarto y quinto so respectivamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó asombrada Clarisse

-"Cuatro es Celeste", la grapadora celeste tiene cuatro grapas - saca dicho objeto y se lo muestra a Clarisse - y "Cinco es Rojo", el frasco de tinta dice que tiene capacidad para 6 mililitros.

* * *

**José: **Bueno, esto no era demasiado difícil ahora que lo pienso.

* * *

Roedores Mordedores:

Los miembros de los Roedores Mordedores se empezaban a frustrar debido a que no sabían como sacar un número de la bola de estambre rosada.

-...Y si solo le ponemos el dígito 1, digo, solo es una bola de estambre - opina Andres.

-Agh, creo que no hay de otra - responde Chrissy.

-¡Los del otro equipo ya tienen el código! - gritó Rob frustrado.

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

-Entonces el código es _29746 _¿cierto? - pregunta Matt.

-Cierto - responde Lizzie.

-Era mejor mi año de nacimiento - hace un ademan con la mano. - pero bueno...

Jet ingresa el código en la caja fuerte dando resultado y abriendo el primer seguro de la caja correctamente.

-¡Viva! - celebró Clarisse.

-Pero aún nos hace falta la llave y el idiota de McLean dijo que no esta escondida - habla Andrew con cierto pesimismo.

* * *

Roedores Mordedores:

Ya habían logrado descifrar los demás dígitos pero seguían teniendo inconformidad con el segundo dígito, ya que muchos dudaban que fuera el número 1.

-Pues el código _21746 _no sirve - habló desanimado Andres.

-¡Perderemos de nuevo! - gritó Chrissy - ¡Odio este equipo!-

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Jamie? - preguntó Maddie.

-En el confesionario, aparentemente no lleva muy bien eso de que se quedo sin su teléfono - respondió Kelvin

* * *

**Jamie: **(Llorando y gritando mientras sostiene una copia del libro _Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo) _¡No lo soporto más! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!... pero primero ¡recuperaré mi celular! ¡Oh si que lo haré! (empieza a reír con demencia) ¡Si que lo haré!... ¿verdad Percy?

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

Después de haber resuelto el enigma del código se centraron para tratar de saber que usar como llave para poder abrir por completo la caja, sin embargo, nada tenía excito, ya habían intentado con todos los objetos del recipiente, pero nada funcionaba.

-¡No hay llave! - habló Andrew.

-¡Tiene que haber! - respondió su hermano, Oliver.

-¡Pues yo tampoco veo nada! - se interpuso Sarah golpeando la caja fuertemente provocando que una parte de esta se abollara

-Olvida la llave - mencionó Jet al ver la abolladura de la caja - Tengo una mejor idea.

-Bueno, compartela - respondió Sarah

-¿Y si tratamos de abrir la caja "por la fuerza?

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Claro, ¿cuanto tiempo le dedicas al gimnasio a diario?

-Ah no se, como un par de horas, quizá mas.

-¿Y tu Matt?

-Una hora y media, después de mi tratamiento en contra de las imperfecciones de la piel, claro está.

-Perfecto, hay que hacerlo.

Sarah, Jet y Matt empezaron a forzar la caja fuerte aprovechándose de su condición atlética hasta que después de varios intentos finalmente la caja fuerte cedió y su puerta se rompió.

* * *

-¡Ya tenemos un equipo ganador! - anunció Chris quien salió desde unos arbustos con su megáfono. Palomas Molestas, han ganado lo que hay en la caja, les ayudara en el siguiente desafío.

-¡Pero ellos rompieron la caja! ¡No encontraron la llave! - gritó una inconforme Chrissy

-No había llave - McLean sonríe sinicamente - la "verdadera llave" era la condición física de los campistas, de hecho tampoco era necesario introducir el código, ese fue un paso inútil.

* * *

**Chrissy: **¡Se pueden ir a [censurado]

**Carly: **Volvimos a perder (suspiro) pero este día no esta del todo perdido, aún queda el desafío final.

**Matt: **Ja, una vez mas la fuerza gana sobre la mente, como siempre.

* * *

-Y bien Palomas Molestas, ¿no quieren ver lo que ganaron? - invita el presentador al equipo a ver el contenido de la caja.

Al acercarse a la caja revelan una enorme cantidad de pólvora, un encendedor, fuegos pirotécnicos y gasolina.

-Ah, ¿y esto de que nos sirve? - pregunta Lizzie incredulamente.

-Oh, ya lo verán - dice el presentador, vayan a descansar que los espera su siguiente desafío.

* * *

**Seth: **A como de lugar tenemos que ganar el siguiente desafío, ese chico Rob aprovechará cualquier oportunidad de la competencia, sabe demasiado y creo que sospecha que yo fui quien causo la eliminación de Molly. Necesito silenciarlo urgentemente o podría delatarme, lo cual seria mi fin (de repente nota que alguien espió su confesión) ¡Hey!

* * *

Seth salió rápidamente de "La Sala de Confesiones" buscando a la persona que lo escuchó hasta que observó a alguien huir de el.

-¡Vuelve aquí! - gritó mientras seguía a la persona que presuntamente escuchó su confesión hasta que debido a un pequeño tropiezo del segundo fue alcanzado por Seth revelando que fue Rob.

-¡Bien, no importa! ¡Ya se tu sucia estrategia, ¡cobarde! - dijo Rob.

-¡No me importa, nadie te creerá!

-Tal vez a mi no, pero a esta grabación - muestra su teléfono con la confesión grabada - no creo que la llamen mentirosa.

-La última persona que me grabó terminó eliminada, solo recuerda eso.

-Lo se, pero yo no soy tan confiado, así que te lo dejaré claro, o haces una alianza conmigo, o muestro esto a todos.

Seth quedó pensando todo hasta que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Rob con temor a que todo lo que planeó se fuera abajo.

-...Bien - ambos chicos se estrecharon la mano.

* * *

**Rob: **Nadie intenta eliminarme, ¡Nadie!

**Seth: **Bueno, esto no puede ser tan malo, debo de ingeniármela para que esto se vuelva en su contra, pero por lo mientras necesito recuperar esa grabación que tiene.

* * *

Mientras tanto, José y Clarisse platicaban tranquilamente sin ninguna perturbación o persona que interrumpiera.

-Aún no puedo creer que supieras como generar la contraseña de la caja - dijo con asombro Clarisse.

-No fue nada, simplemente se me vino a la mente y ya, no creas que soy una clase de genio - rió ligeramente José.

-Si, pero aún así te admiro, digo, quisiera tener tu carácter.

-Vamos, pero si tu puedes si te lo propones, no importa que te vean como débil, tu tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres decir.

-Lo se, lo se, es solo que en Francia no estaba tan acostumbrada a faltas de respeto como las de ese chico Andrew.

-Pero lamentablemente el mundo es así, tienes que aprender a manejar a personas así y no dejarte pisotear.

-Lo intentaré.

José abrazó a Clarisse y esta empezó a sonrojarse poco a poco y a reír ligeramente.

* * *

**Clarisse: ** (sonrojada) Es muy amable ese chico

* * *

Jet y Andrés conversaban mientras caminaban por el campamento intercambiando experiencias en sus equipos.

-¿Y como te va en tu equipo viejo? - preguntó el chico hindú a Andrés.

-Horrible, o la gente tiene un muy mal caracter, o son robots - respondió Andres.

-¿Robots?

-Si, robots, ese chico Clyde tengo la teoría que es un robot enviado del futuro para aniquilarnos a todos.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, si, ese chico se ve muy serio, pero no por eso ya es una clase de _Terminator._

-Pero vi su brazo, ¡su metálico brazo!

-Es muy seguro que solo estés viendo cosas, la comida del Chef te debió atrofiar el cerebro.

* * *

**Andrés: **(Nervioso) ...Si, tal vez exageré un poco... y si no fue así (ríe nerviosamente) debo de tranquilizarme...

* * *

En un claro cercano a la jungla de la isla, Maddie y Lizzie conversaban de forma pacifica.

-Oye, gracias por ser tan amable, algunas veces me siento ignorada por aquí - dice Maddie mientras ríe levemente.

-Vamos, nadie puede estar completamente solo o sola por aquí.

-Creo que si... pero una pregunta ¿porqué eres así solo conmigo?

La pregunta le causo nervios a la chica que se veía con un estilo de banda de rock.

-A- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, en tu equipo casi no le hablas a nadie y cuando lo haces, eres algo uraña.

-...Yo, este - la chica no sabía que decir y empezó a tratar de inventar una mentira - Tú... me recuerdas a... este... mi hermanita... ¡Si! eso, me recuerdas a mi hermana menor.

-Esta... bien.

* * *

**Lizzie: **(Nerviosa) Creo que fui muy obvia (se cubre el rostro con las manos)

* * *

En la zona donde fue realizado el reto de la caja de seguridad, los hermanos Andrew y Oliver charlaban de una forma poco estable.

-Solo digo que si quieres hacer compañeros debes dejar de ser tan... - Oliver intenta decir algo pero se detiene.

-Adelante, termina de decirlo; ¿tan qué? ¿tan idiota? ¿tan imbécil?

-¡Tan tú!

-Debes de estar bromeando sobrino de _Hitler._

-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! Deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-Como sea, si quieres que deje de ser tan genial, lo tendré que compensar.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, hoy no insultaré a nadie, pero necesito algo - el chico camina hacia la caja de seguridad del reto anterior y saca una pequeña parte de los fuegos pirotécnicos que aún seguían ahí - ¡Esta será la mejor broma de todas!

-Oh no - Oliver solo se cubre la cara en forma de decepción - dime que no realizaras una estupidez.

* * *

**Andrew: **(con la pirotecnia en sus manos) ¡Soy tan genial!

* * *

Carly y Kelvin trataban de hablar con Jamie quien estaba en un rincón llorando de forma estrepitosa.

-Vamos, no es tan grave quedarse sin nada de tecnología - habló Kelvin.

-Si, ademas muchos de esos aparatos cuando los desechas contaminan al subsuelo - continuó Carly.

-¡Pero lo necesito! ¡No se que ha pasado de relevante esta semana! ¡No se que han hecho mis artistas favoritos! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ni siquiera se que día es hoy!

-Vamos, siempre puedes hacer actividades al aire libre -

-Si, como por ejemplo dormir una buena siesta.

La chica hippie, al escuchar eso volteó entrecerrando los ojos hacia Kelvin.

-¡Tu ya dormiste demasiado!

-¡Vamos! ¡Aporte al primer reto! ¡Dame un respiro!

-¡Si! ¡Pero cuando estábamos en la cocina del chef siendo atacados por la cucaracha mutante gigante tú solo estabas durmiendo en el tejado!

-Eh, oigan, este... ya me tranquilice - trata de hablar Jamie pero sus palabras no tienen respuesta.

-¡Pero por lo menos no me martirizo cuando matamos a las gallinas para hacer el estofado!

-¡¿Qué acaso no sabes que sufren?!

-¡Vamos! ¡En las condiciones en las que vivían parecería como si quisiera que la mataran para no seguir sufriendo!

-...Este, ya me voy - Jamie se va disimuladamente.

* * *

**Kelvin: **Esa chica se parece mi madre (se cruza de brazos) ¡Y mi madre no hace un drama porqué aplaste a una hormiga!

**Carly: **¿¡Qué le pasa?! ¿Porqué es tan inmaduro?

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido unas tres horas y el ocaso empezaba a hacerse presente en el cielo, el cual se tornaba de un tono naranja. Los campistas estaban de nuevo reunidos por equipos, había cajas y bolsas llenas de cartón, plástico, metal y muchos desperdicios de una fabrica de papel, y el presentador, quien se encontraba en el centro, comenzó a hablar.

-Campistas, bienvenidos al último reto del día, el equipo que pierda tendrá que eliminar a uno de los suyos y pasar un rato en la cocina del buen y respetable Chef Hatchet - al decir eso el Chef solo rodó los ojos.

-Su último desafío - Chris continuó hablando - consiste en recrear cosas de su infancia.

-¿Comer mucho? - dijo Maddie con una sonrisa.

-No, crear fuertes con basura inutil.

-Viejo, ¿qué clase de infancia tuviste? - dice Rob en tono burlón.

-La mejor, llena de lujos, riquezas y un mayordomo que te traía helado triple cada mañana, y si, tendrán que hacer un fuerte con toda la basura inútil que hay, pero al mismo tiempo tendrán que intentar evitar que el otro equipo logre su fuerte; el equipo que termine su fuerte por completo ganará el desafío.

El Chef empezó a repartirles a cada integrante de cada equipo cajas pequeñas, baldes y cacerolas de metal.

-Viejo, ¿para qué es esto? - pregunto Jet.

-Para que recreen su infancia - respondió McLean - Los niños generalmente usan su imaginación para creer que son soldados, astronautas y otras cosas, y usan estas cosas para simular cascos.

-¿Estas esperando que me ponga un balde de plástico en mi cabeza? - dice de mala gana Chrissy.

-Correcto, ¿no es genial?

-Realmente no...

Todos se empiezan a poner el objeto que les dio el Chef en la cabeza.

-Me siento patético - dice Oliver.

-No necesitas llevar una caja en la cabeza para serlo - dice Andrew.

-Y Chris, ¿de que nos valen los fuegos pirotécnicos que ganamos? - preguntó Hayley.

-Buena pregunta, los pueden usar en contra del otro equipo, pueden quemar su fuerte o cualquier cosa.

-¿¡Nos estas diciendo que pueden quemar nuestro fuerte!? - dijo indignado Seth - ¡Así jamas podremos ganar!

-Ese no es mi asunto, ahora comiencen.

* * *

Los miembros de ambos equipos fueron al montón donde estaba el plástico, las cajas de cartón y demás basura y empezaron a sacarlo como una hiena a un cadáver mientras tomaban todo lo que veían sin tomar en cuenta si les servía o no.

Al terminar, cada miembro se fue con lo que pudo tomar con las manos con su respectivo equipo.

* * *

Palomas Molestas

-Bien, ¿qué tienen? - Dice Soo

-Ah, mucho cartón, unicel, telas rotas, plástico, cristal y un poco de latas de aluminio - dice José mientras ve todo lo que el y sus compañeros recolectaron.

-Muy bien, hay que hacer que sea lo mas parecido a una torre o fuerte, y no importa que esté deforme, si no que se sepa sostener - dice con liderazgo Hayley.

Todos empiezan a juntar toda la basura empezando a formar una base de una torre, pero Andrew aprovecha que nadie de su equipo lo ve y se empieza a alejar.

* * *

Roedores Mordedores:

-¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Agh, no puedo creer que esté trabajando con basura - dice Rob.

-Acostumbrate viejo - dice Kelvin.

-Bien, no importa lo que hagan, si no que quede bien - dice Seth.

-¡¿De qué sirve?! Vamos a perder, ellos tienen pirotecnia y nosotros tenemos basura.

-Por lo menos hay que perder con dignidad- dice Carly decepcionada - sirve que le damos un segundo uso a toda esta basura.

-¡No podemos perder! ¡Necesito tecnología! - grita Jamie mientras desquiciadamente empieza a colocar la basura dándole rápidamente forma al futuro fuerte. ¡Pronto volveré mundo del Internet!

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

-Necesitamos ser rudos - dice José

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Matt

-Digo, a tirarles lo que han hecho para asegurar la victoria.

-Pero con la pirotecnia ya tenemos el desafío asegurado - dice Sarah.

-Tal vez, pero el tiene razón - dice Hayley mientras apunta con su pistola de salva hacia el pequeño fuerte que Jamie empezaba a construir.

-¡Pero que [censurado]! - se escucha del otro equipo al ver su fuerte caer.

* * *

Roedores Mordedores:

-Agh, a volver a empezar - dice Chrissy

-¡No quiero perder gritó Jamie mientras construía otro fuerte a partir de los desechos del primero.

Otra vez desde cero- se lamenta Maddie.

-Ya valió... - dice Andres mientras se tira al suelo en señal de derrota.

-¡Que no perderemos! ¡No hasta que tenga mi teléfono de vuelta! - la adicta a la tecnología seguía construyendo el fuerte sin descansar... o parpadear.

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

Cerca de la cafetería alejados de la zona del desafío, Andrew empezaba a cubrir la pirotecnia que había robado con papel periódico hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero que haces?

-¿Qué parece? Planeo mi broma.

-Y para que el papel periódico.

-Mira, pensaba en hacer un cañón improvisado para asustar a unos cuantos idiotas, pero luego pensé "¿porqué no hacer algo genial para mi equipo?" así que usaré la pirotecnia cubierta con papel para simular basura y así tener más piezas para armar el fuerte.

* * *

**Oliver: **(suspira) Si, ya se que es estúpido

* * *

Roedores Mordedores:

-¡Si!, ¡Ya está quedando el fuerte! ¡Es hermoso! - dice Jamie mientras muestra un fuerte bastante inestable a punto de caer.

-...Mejor que nada - murmura Seth - Ahora hay que preocuparnos para destruir lo que lleva el equipo rival.

-¡Apártate, yo lo hago! - dice Clyde mientras toma una gran roca y la lanza en contra del otro equipo destruyendo su fuerte al instante y aplastando todo su material.

* * *

Palomas Molestas:

-¡¿Porqué?! - Se lamenta Jet - ¡Tan cerca!

-Y ahora todo nuestro material fue aplastado y ya no sirve - dice Soo mientras analiza de cerca los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su fuerte.

-¡Necesitamos más! - dice Hayley

-De eso nada, aquí tengo mas material - llega Andrew con sus "materiales de construcción"

-Eso es mejor que nada, pongan todos los escombros de nuestra antigua torre y pongan lo que trajo Andrew - ordenó Soo.

Todos los miembros comenzaron a apilar escombro tras escombro, ademas de que también colocaron como base "los materiales" que Andrew había traído. Después de un tiempo empezó a tomar forma de fuerte a la par del fuerte del equipo rival, pronto ya ambos fuertes estaban listos, pero solo uno podía estar en píe.

-Necesitamos destruir su fuerte a como de lugar - dice Hayley - ya lo tengo, ¡los fuegos artificiales!

-Ah, no están - menciona Jet mientras revisaba donde se suponía tendrían que estar.

-¡¿Qué?!

Mientras discutían sobre la desaparición de los fuegos artificiales, la lupa que había formado parte de los materiales recibió la ya escasa luz solar del cielo, pero fue suficiente para que empezara a calentar los escombros de cartón y papel. Pronto estos empezaron a arder en llamas mientras empezaba a consumir todos los materiales que podían ser alcanzados por el fuego, entre ellos los fuegos pirotécnicos envueltos en periódico. Estos encendieron y al unisono empezaron a explotar, chispear y salir arrojados contra el cielo iluminándolo de distintas luces de distintos colores. El fuerte de las palomas molestas había sido consumida por una gigantesca fogata que reducía a cenizas sus aspiraciones de ganar el desafío.

-¡Y las palomas molestas pierden el desafío! - gritó el anunciador el cual salió de la nada. - ahora apaguen esto antes de que nos demanden por un incendio forestal.

El Chef se apareció con un disfraz de bombero y sosteniendo una manguera que expulsó agua a presión extinguiendo el fuego, la basura del equipo, palomas molestas, se había carbonizado.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! - gritaron al unisono los miembros de las palomas molestas.

Todos los de los roedores mordedores empezaron a celebrar y a gritar eufóricamente, luego que pensaran que perderían habían conseguido la victoria.

-Miembros de las palomas molestas, los espero esta noche en la zona de eliminación - el presentador sonríe - y roedores molestos, espero que disfruten su semana en la "Casa de la victoria"

* * *

**Rob: **¡Si! no tengo idea de lo que sucedió, ni porque explotó su fuerte pero no me importa (ríe)

**Soo: **Muy bien... ¡¿Qué hacían los fuegos pirotécnicos en nuestro fuerte?!

* * *

-Todavía no entiendo algo ¡¿Porqué explotó nuestro fuerte?! - Hayley lucía molesta

-¡Encontraremos al responsable! - dijo José mientras miraba de reojo a Matt sospechando de el.

-¡Oye! a mi no me digas, yo estuve todo el tiempo con ustedes.

-Si... tiene razón - dijo Soo - ¿Quién no estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo?

-Yo diría que esos extraños hermanos - dijo Jet

Al decir eso, tanto Andrew como Oliver se acercaron, el primero reía sin control, mientras que el segundo lo ignoraba y miraba molesto.

-¡Nos pueden explicar que sucedió! - gritó una molesta Sarah.

-Ah... a mi ni me miren, lo intenté detener - dijo con indiferencia Oliver.

-¡Oye!... - gritó un nervioso Andrew al darce cuenta de lo que había hecho - ¡Vamos viejos! Intente ayudarlos, solo eso.

-¡¿Ayuda?! ¡Ayuda que nos hizo perder el desafío! - dijo en tono entristecido Clarisse.

-Pero vamos... no es para tanto - Andrew empezó a sudar por los nervios -

-¡¿Ayudar al Chef en la cocina no es para tanto?! - Lizzie tomo a Andrew de la ropa.

* * *

**Oliver: **(Suspira) No voy a defender a mi hermano, sencillamente se lo buscó, pero tampoco votaré por él, aunque siento que no sera mucha diferencia.

**Andrew: **¡Solo intenté ayudar y miren lo que sucedió! ¡No volveré a ayudar a nadie!

**José: **Alguien no va a estar en el próximo desafío, y todos sabemos quien será.

**Lizzie: **No puedo creer esto, ¡es inaceptable! (el camarografo del confesionario le susurra algo) ¡No! no voy hablar de eso.

**Sarah: **Les pregunté a varios del equipo y de la mayoría recibí la misma respuesta, aunque ¿Oliver no pudo controlar a su hermano? también tiene cierta culpa.

* * *

Ya en la noche, los campistas del equipo "Palomas Molestas" estaban rodeando la fogata, el conductor empezó a hablar.

-Todos ya han votado y tomado su decisión, uno de ustedes no volverá a competir en esta isla, quien no reciba un disparo de la "pistola de eliminación" perderá.

-Chris, esa es mi arma - Hayley lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero vamos, me gusta dispararles a los campistas con balas de plástico - el conductor ríe levemente - ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer una ceremonia de eliminación.

-**José**

-Agh, hijo de la [censurado] -

-**Sarah**

La chica hábilmente esquiva el disparo.

**-Jet**

-Oh vamos viejo, ¿es necesario que nos dispares con un arma de utilería?... ¡Auch!

**-Lizzie**

-¡McLean! - se queja la chica

**-Matt**

-Viejo, no, ¡en la cara no! - el disparo le da en el rostro y lo tumba de su lugar!

**-Hayley**

La chica usa un trozo de plástico para cubrirse.

-Novato

**-Soo**

También el disparo no da en el blanco, ya que también lo esquiva.

**-Clarisse**

La bala no da en el blanco y accidentalmente le da de nuevo a Jet.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Enserio?! - el chico en cuestión se queja.

-Solo quedan dos campistas, quien no reciba el disparo, no volverá.

Ambos hermanos se miraron nerviosamente el uno al otro.

-El próximo disparo es para...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Oliver**

El disparo no molesto al chico, puesto que estaba muy nervioso no se percató.

-¡¿Eso quieren bola de [Censurado]?! ¡Bien! ¡No necesito este [censurado] show!, ¡Jódanse todos! - el chico que fue eliminado empieza a hacer una seña obscena a todos, incluyendo a su hermano.

-Oye, tranquilízate - dijo su hermano.

-¡Nada de tranquilízate! Traidor de [censurado] ¡eramos familia!

-Chef, encárgate de eso - dijo Chris quien ya empezaba a hartarse del chico.

El Chef se llevó cargando al chico hacia la "habitación del pánico" y lo arrojó dentro.

* * *

Dentro de dicho lugar, el chico empezó a observar a su alrededor.

-Y ahora que [Censurado]

El lugar que estaba obscuro empezó a llenarse de una aguda y molesta luz blanca en todos los rincones y paredes.

-¡Mis [censurado] ojos! ¡[Censurado] luz de [censurado]!, ¡Detengan esta [censurado] [censurado]! ¡Me lleva la [censurado]

* * *

Al salir de la habitación salió completamente cansado y ofuscado mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Bien, ahora es tiempo de la ¡Catapulta de...- el conductor es interrumpido.

-Ah Chris, encontramos algo enterrado en la arena - dijo uno de los pasantes.

-¿Un teléfono? si es así es de Molly - dijo el conductor sin preocupación.

-No, una caja llena de armas.

-¿No son las armas de pintura del desafío pasado?

-No, son de verdad.

-Hayley, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? - el conductor sospecho de la chica "adicta a las armas"

-Ah, no que yo recuerde - respondió la chica con confusión. ¿¡Había armas enterradas y no me enteré!?

-Bueno, ya me voy ¡adiós! ¡no los extrañaré! - Andrew nervioso se sube a la catapulta sin objeción.

-Bueno, no importa ¡Chef! ¡Dispara la catapulta! - el chef cortó el lazo de la catapulta y el chico salió disparado lejos.

* * *

-Y así termina este capítulo de Drama Total: Duelo Internacional, ¿qué sucederá en el próximo episodio? ¿Quién será eliminado? ¿Seremos demandados por tener armas ilegalmente? Descubranlo próxima semana.

* * *

.

.

.

**Bien, de seguro que muchos me querrán fusilar debido al tiempo en que me tardé, pero no pude seguir por diversas circunstancias personales, aún así espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y perdón si hay partes bastante, ¿cómo decirlo?, bastante "bah", pero me quedé sin inspiración en muchos puntos de la historia. También quiero anunciar que muchos me han pedido la participación de personajes cannon, y eso será un hecho en la secuela, que será dentro de dos capítulos mas, pero no incluirá a los de Pahkitew Island, debido a que no quiero spoilear a los que aún no lo han visto, bueno, si muchos dicen que no hay problema lo reconsideraré.**

**Cualquier cosa acerca del manejo y relaciones del personaje, avísenme ya sea por review o por "PM".**

**Por cierto, Andres Anaya, soy hombre xD, bueno hasta aquí le dejo, espero no tardarme en el próximo capitulo y gracias a las personas que estuvieron al pendiente de la actualización (ustedes saben quien son xD)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
